The Many Sleepless Nights of Summer Melody
by CharlieXBella
Summary: Summer Melody is under a spell and she and her best friend Thor have to go on a dangerous jorney together to break it! In theire passionate adventures they will have to learn to believe and trust each other as the secrets that they discover could tear their friendship apart! This is a sequel to my other fic Dances on the Rainbow Bridge, but you don't have to read that one first.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my new fic The Many Slepless nights of Summer Melody! i hoep you al enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it because i enjoy wirting it a lot!11! rated M because of swearing ;3**

**ILY! please r+r!**

Chapter 1- Alto Nimbus)

Once upon a time it was Tuesday in Asgard and Thor was being fabulous. He'd been in his

secret bachelor cave where he polished his hammer and built up old rusty cars into shiny new

cars that he rode around Asgrd.

No one knew where his secret cave was because it was a secret and he didn't tell anyone

where it was.

He was strolling along fabulously in the palace gardens when he was confronted by Loki who

was looking angrily on his face.

But he wasn't regally angry, he was jealous of Thors hair and he wants to know where he does

it, because when he disappeared he came back with deliciously luscious hair.

"Yhor! He yelled quietly Where do you keep disappearing too?"

"Loki, brother, that is a deep, and darkly secret." Thor clapped Loki on the shoulder with his

hammer but it didn't hurt Loki because they're brothers.

Thor didn't want to tell loki where his hideout was because it was a secret.

I'm getting coffee now!" spewed Thor from his luscious lips that were red with containing his

secret.

"You cannot run to coffee from me forever Thor!" Loki whispered, screaming. But Thi wad

already gawn. (an: i wote dis on my ipod lol) Loki was pacing really quickly. He was pacing so

quickly that he was walking in a ditch because he had really hevy steps, but not because he's

fat. He stopped pacing when his knees where hitting the sides of his ditch an the rabbits where

telling him to go away because he was walking in their houses when he saw something in the

distance.

It was like the sparkliest raven had stopped flying to sit on the walking girl's head. It was of

course his beloved Isabeau.

When he looked at her his heart beat audaciously and a little tear came into his eyes.

As she came nearer her eyes dazzled, but didn't glint because she didn't even wear glasses

anymore. Loki thought it made her look less like a librarian, but he still thought librarians are sexy

even thouh isabeau looked more like a young harlot now (an: I don't even know what that means

lol)

He kicked a goat out of the way, and he had no time for hunting. They were swarming around

him mooing cos of there magic and he let out a squeal or fustration, rippling his muscles wile he

did. He kicked three goats so far they landed in the castles kitchen window which is pretty

awesome.

A goat put its hoof up at him because goats dont have middle fingers to put up at him and then

they all left at the same time like sheep.

Finally he was alone.

But all the complexity of life has made his hair all dull, so Thor went into his cave and got his

brush. When it was all sparkly and fab-u-lus again Thor sat on a rock and cried a little.

He didn't really know why but he's just really sensitive.

He heard a strangulated sound coming from a goat he couldn't see and could only just hear and

leapt to his feet, his eyes gleaming valiantly.

When he got to the place were he assumed the noise come from he didn't see anything. Except

there was a guinea pig with a full mouth.

It stopped chewing for a second when it saw Thor bur then kept eating.

Thir thought it was so cute! He really wanted it so he threw his hammer at it and caught him.

He had glistening black eyes and sleeky fur that was brown and light brown and black and a

white nose and when he turned sometimes Rhor saw all the colours of the ranbow.

"Gunter," Thor bellewed. "Did you jst eat a goat?"

"Yes I did" Gunter repleed but not in Enlgish, in guinea pig language whitch is skweeks."It was

motherfuckin deliciouss"

"Gunter! Dont swer" Thor fumed. "Why did you eat a giat my lelte frind?!" Thos voice sounded really cute wen he sqkweeks!

"But Gunter!' Thor said "Why were you eatin a goat? I didnt think guinea pigs liked to eat meat."

"Thor," Gunter said all seriously. "Last night the rainbow bridge was broken by accidnet.'

"Oh my Ashgard! Thats rly bad! But dont change the subject!"

"Im not" Gunter said soulfully "You may have noticed that i shine like the rainbow sometimes when the sun is on my fur."

Were are you going with this Gunty?" Thor saked.

"I am going to mend the rainbow bridge!" Gunter sounded rly impressive when he said that and his sqweeks were all deep.

"But Gunter, you cant fix teh bridge. Your dont have thumbs to even hold a hamr."

"Thor, wen I was being born there were sone problems. When I was born I was not a healthy baby and the doctors didn't think I would make it. So they took me to the ranbow bridge and layed me on it's smooth surface for three days. At the end of the three days I was healthy and very very pretty. So you see? It is my duty to fix the bridge because it fixed me."

"No Ginter!"Thor said. "I don't want to live in a world without your pudgy cheeks and sleeky fur!'

"You will have to Thor." Gunter said seriously. "I have eaten the magic goats and now I am prepared for my sacrafice. Goodbye."

Thor might have tired to catch Gunter but Gunter is rely fast and little and he ran straight into a prickle bush that wouldnt hurt him because his body is full of magic goat magic now. It wouldnt hurt Thor either because hes a god but he hates prickles and he knew he couldn't stop Gunter anyway. That was a guinea pig on a mishion.

Thor left the area very mopeyly because hisbest friend was about to turn into a bridge. He was going to go to his crying rock outside of his man cave and maybe cry sensitivly but he heard someoen singing outside it. It was SUmmer!

"Summer!" he stuttered "How did you find my secret bachelor cave?"

"I followed the electicity that Myerlner gives out and it was very strong here . I think its because he is very happy here. I was just interested." She shrugged delightfully, blushing a bit. "Do you want to go for a walk? You look a bit sad."

"Not realy. I am sad." Sumer's face looked realy sensitve and Thor looked down. Then she said "It's okay Thor, I'll be your best friend if you like.?" Because she heatd the whole conversation with Gunter.

"Then Thor lookd rely sad but he smiled so she didnt think he didnt want to be best friends. Then she held his hand and they got some mead and waited for dinner tiem at the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Cumulus Fractus)

**AN: this is chap 2! they r al named aftr cluods. thanx 2 corrupted charlie for hlepin me edit and givin me good advise! please revisw!1!**

In the palace it was very beautifil, so beaitiful that sometimes it made Thor want to cry at its shimmery marvel columns and long passages filled with photos of his ansestors. but he couldn't cry becayse he was so happy that Summer was with him now but he was also sad because his beloved gunie pig was going to sacrifice himslef for the rainbow brigde. As Thor thought ablout this all sad he didnt see his brother walking towards them!  
"Heloo brother, hello Summer Melody," said the tricksy god with a glint in his virescent eyes. "WHat are u doing inside on such a lovely day outside?"  
"We are waiting for dinner," said Thor wisely but also a bit sadly because he was still sad about Gunter.  
"oh ok," said Loki like a loving brother and then he looked at Summer. She was wearing a chainmal dress and long boots and she looked very pretty! But differently pretty to Lokis lovely wife Isabeau. "Summer how are you going? Can you still not sleep after the spell my lovely wife Isabeau cast on yu?"  
"yes" said summer Beautifully. "But I dont mind relly because i go outside and tlak to the owls." and Loki said some more things and then he left because he had to go do magic.  
Summer obsreved that Thor looked relly sad still so she held his hand and said, "THOR do you need to go drink moer mead? Becaus that alwus cheers you up!"  
"no Sif's little sister I am fine, Thor replied kind of sorrowfully." "but I am sad that my frend is going to die soon for everyone in sAgard."  
"that is very sad," said Summer understandingly and she frowned with sympathetic felings. "I too am sad for your little furry friend." and she gave Thor an understanding hug. "he nos what he is doing princely Thor."  
"I kno," sniffed Thro sadlu. "But i am still sad."  
"Well maybe Siffy can give you more hugs later," said Summet. "Becaus Siffys hugs always make me feel a lot better especially when I cant sleep."  
"but Summer," Thor roared, "you can't sleep any of the time!"  
"I know" gigled Summer. "Sifs hugs make me feel better all of the time!"  
Thro was very happy that his girlfrend had such a funny little sister. "Summer you are also good at making me feel better!" he cried but it was happy cryng not sad crying. And together they went to ate dinner.  
When they wer eating there food Thor suddenly fainted!  
"OH NO!" yelled Sif in a really upset voice. "My love!" and she shook Thor but he didnt wake up! Summer was really worried and she thoguht she might cry but then she remembred something very important! "THE RAINBOW BRIDGE!" she expeled with discovery.  
Isabeay and Loki looked relly embarrassed for some reason. "What do you mean asked Loki.  
"Thors guenea pig freind went to fix it with his life!" cried Summer bashfully. "His sacrifice must have hurt Thor!"  
Isabeau looked very upset but she still looked very beautiful. "Oh no! The pour noble animel!" because sometimes Isabeat could speak with animals and she loved them vrey much. "He haz sacrificed himslef for all of us!" and she sobbed tragically beautifully.  
"but why is Thro so _unconscios_?" asked Sif angrily because she loved him. "he is not a guinee pig!"  
"It is becaus of they're best friend bond," Loki said wisely in a voice that was vrey clever. "Summer can u help me carry my bro to his room where I will do magic to him."  
"OK" said Summer grabbing Thors legs and draggin him gently away. Which made Sif look upset for some reason ans she yelld for someone to bring her another glass of fanci Asgordian mead.  
Thors room was very famciful as it sholud be because he is a prnce. Summr kicked the dor open with her warrior maiden strength and threw Thor tenderly acros the room onto his bed.  
"how are you going to hlep my sisters boyfrend?" she asked in a honeyed voice of apprehensive. "sif will be SO upset if something happens to her love!"  
"do not frear Summer Medley," Isbeau said inteligently because she was there too. "you have Alreafdy helped bai carrying Thor here so experienced!" and Summer was happy byt she was also so worried she sat in Thrors chair and watched Loki do magic with his magic god staff that was all blue and sparkly except for when it was green and sparkley. Thors room was very cool and it had posters of aSguard rock bandz all over the walls and Summer was like "hey Thor I like the same bends!" but she didn't say anything because the tricksy raven hared god had a look all of concentration on his handsoem face and he said "

_"Hush peu Thory ne soyez pas triste,_

_le cochon mourir ce n'est pas mauvais,_

_il est parti et maintenant le pont est fixé,_

_se réveiller, lickety groupes!"_

louldly nd gave Thor a magic brotherly kiss on his head. Summr was very nevris as lightning and sparjkles and moonlight all came into the room and Thor glowed very magically and started to floar above the bed! "THOR" she yelled with passoin. "ARE YOU OKEY!" and then Thor stopped floatin and fell down and stopped glowing too!"

"He is fixed now" said Loki influentially. "but he is vrey sad and confused in his head still becaus of the los of his best animel friend."  
And Isbeaue looked rilly emotionel and kissed Loki supper adoringly with the ardent crimson flam of her adoration. "Lo-Lo you re the best at magic!" she cried but she didnt because she was kissing him. And Summr was kind of embarrsed to be in the same room as there violent infatuation so she sat on the bed next to Thro as he work up slowly. "wat happened?" he asked weekly.  
"You feinted with yur love for yur guiena pig fiend," Summre said. "we were all rilly worriéd about yo!"  
"thank you Summer Mleody Smythe," said Thor thankfully. "I think I will be ok now. Gunter was a beatiful frend."  
"He was Thor," said Summer understandingly. "we will all help you threw thus troubled time."  
and Thor cried a bit becayse he was so happy his friends were such good friends to him. Summer pattted him on the back comfortingly. and they sat there for the rest of the night while Loki and Isabeau kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Cirrocumulus)**

**AN: dis is wen it getz serius lol**

**plz red nd revew!1!11!11!**

One day it was late at night and it was rainging and the moon was shining very brightly. Summer Meldoy was a bit sadd because she couldnt go outside to tlak to the owls if it is raining because even though she cant sleep she can still catch colds. She was a bit mopey so she sat on the window sill in Sif and her house and looked out at the rain. Even though it was prety dark and everyhitng there was a light on the castle. Sumer is realy good at looking at things so she could tell that it was Thors bedrrooom light. "what is Thor doing awkae?" she specticulated. "Maybe he isnt feeling sleepy. I hope not because I am very bored." So SUmmer put on a hat so her hair wouldnt get wet and went outside. She wisteled and a grifin came and piked her up and she flew thorugh the air to the castle which is pretty far away form her and Sifs cottage in the woods. She walked through the halways and up the stairs to Thors bedroom and then stopped. Because she realsied its the midle of the night and she is standing outside Thors bedroo which could be weird. So she didnt go in. She heard some heavy footsteps behind her. She was a bit woried that it was someone who mught be annoyed at her for being in the palace at night alone and standing at Thors bedroom door when she wasnt even a prince. She turned a round with a bashful face on and was about to apologise when she saw who he footsteps were. It was Thor walking aorund the corner walking aorund the corner toweling his hair dry. They both paused a bit suprisedly and awkwardly because Summer was only wearing a towel and Thor had wet hair and smelt like grifin. Thor grabed the towel around his waist and made sure it wasn;t goin to fall off. He stopped dyring his hair and said "Oh hi Sif's little sister Summer. What are you doing here?" e loked a bit embarased and was blushing. Summer knew he was embarased because she had seen him only wearing a towel but she didn't know why he was embarassed because he has a very good body that he should be proud off.  
"I was- I mean I..." SUmmer didn't realy know what to say but new she had to say something because Thor was loking confused. "I was awake all night like usual" Thor noded encragingly. "It was rainging and I was a bit lonely and I saw ure bedroom light was on so I came to say… hello."  
"Oh, Helo, then. I uh, ned to get to my room so I can get changed."  
"oh Yes." AS summer moved out of the way for himt o get to his dor thelight shone on his shoulder and ther was a big bruise on it!  
"Thor!" Summer embibed "What happened to your shoudler!"  
"OH NOTHING." Thro looked nervous but he was trying to be _nonchaliont_ about it.  
"Put some pants on and let me take a look at it! I will maybe be able to help/"  
So they both went into Thors bedroom with all the posters and Summer cosed her eyed wile Thor put on sime track pants.  
"What hapened princely Thor?" Sumer said tentertivly wen she looked at the bruose.  
"I acsidently droped Nyerlner on it." Thor spoke uncertinlye.  
Sumer scuffed. "And beside a long steamy bath makes a bruise look way worse!""  
"Suer." Sumer said smartly and beautifuy. "But youre lucky that I looked at it and wraped it up with bandaids." she was right because the bruise was strated to get infected but Sumer cleaned it al up and made it healythy again even though it was still bruised becaus she is a good nusre.  
So they talked for a while in the night becaus they are frinds and they liked a lot of some of the same stuff. So they talked about bands and stuf and animals and how much benchpressers theey could do. They decided that Thor could benchpress Meldoy until infinity because she is skinny and he is rly buff. It was a nice conversation. Suldenly Melody interupted Thor talking about his cars when she said  
"Oh look it has stoped raning. I could probably go now."  
Thor was like "Oh Okay." But he didn't relly want her to go. Shelooked at him a bit for a few miutes and then went to the window and was a bout to wistle for the grifin but then he said  
"But you dont have to go Sumer. You can stay until brekfast if you like."  
"That made summer happy and she smiled graciously and said thankyou I will" like a perncess.  
A few hours later Sif woke up because she usually hugged Sumer at that time of the night on Thursdays . So she went in threw the cotage looking for the awake sumer who might need a hug but she cpuldn't find her!  
But Sumer didn't need a hug rite then, she wanted to no the truth about his bruoise.  
"Thor how culd your magic hammer hurt yu? Nyerlnyer loves you!"  
Thor looked away nervisly. "yes. But you know Loki gets calousees from his magical wand staf and its like the same thing." he said aprehensivly.  
Summer treid to look trustful and listening so that Thor wuld revel why he was hurt. She hoped it hadent been because he was beating up ice giants becaus Loki hated it wehn he did that. "Yu can alwuys tell me things Thor becaus I am your best friend!" she said loudly but quietly becase she didnt wont to wake enyone else up.  
Thor took a dep breathe. "You promise Summr?"  
"I promis," Sunner said siriously.  
"well ok Summe I guess yu are mayb the bestest person for me to tell," THro said in a sad way. "becase it is abot your sister Sif."  
Summre said nothing becas she didnt want to scare Thor awey from the truth.  
He got up and walked a bit around the room for a few minites runing his hand throuh his wavy goldn hair and looking frushtrated in a hansom way. He stoped for a second at the window and saw a shadowyed figure wlaking acoross the lawns with a flaks.  
"Oh no" he wimpered pulling on a sad face.  
"What is it?" Summre asked genteelly and came to the window to. "Is that Siffy?" she ased unsurely?  
"Why is she coming here now? With you here its even worse Sif's little sister!"  
"Maybe shes come too find me for our Thursday night comfortingly hug? I didnt tell her I was coming to the castel becaus she was a sleep.'  
"Summr hide undr my bed" said Thor with a look of fear.  
"i canot fit!" Summr cried because she was so confused. "I am tooo buxom for its narow comfines!"  
Sudenly they couldnt see Siffy anymore nd then she bust into the door yellnig slurring  
"you are such a bad boyfriend Thor!" she screamed outragousdly. Then she saw that Thor had no shiry on and was only wearing trackie dacks and bandaids on his shoudler and that he was tryin to shove Summr under his bed and her face was rely angry.  
"WE TLAKED ABOUT THIS THOR YOU ASGORDIAN TRAMP! SHE'S MY LETLE SISTER. HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME WITH HER?"  
Sumer was rely confused and Thor had a look of sadnis on his hansom fetures!  
"Sify what are you tlaking about?!" she yeled.  
"Its not ure fault Summer. Thor is older and he shuld no bettre!"  
"Not that much older" Sumre protested slightly.  
"No Sif theres no thing going on here! Were just bestest budies!"  
"More like frends with benefetes!" Sif yelled slurring oudashously.  
"SIFFY!" Summer yelled so that she wouldnt not understand even thouh she was prety drunk. "I came here becaue I thout that Thor couldnt sleep and I was lonely of bein by myslef! The owls wer hunting in the rain and you said that you dont like teh owls teaching me how to gambel anywya!"  
"That is heaps enough of lieing to me Sumsy. Thor is a scarlet woman and im going to make sure he never hurts us agaen!" So she tried to pick up Nyerlner to throw it bruteskly at thor and maybe hurt him even more but shed forgot that she cant even pick up Nyelner and started yelin at him and caling him mean names and then she fell over sideways and cried.  
Thor ans sUmer looked at each other that way that best frends do. They had a conversation with ther faces that sed  
"Oh my Asgard wat do we do?"  
"I duno."  
"Shes yur sister.'  
"Shes _yur girlfrend!"_  
Sudenley Sif was standing right in front of them very intermidatingly and she was all up in ther faces.  
"Thor we cant be togethrer anymore. It was never goin to even work anywya." Then they were both still realy confused an that made Sif maaad.  
"Thor you idiot with bumblbe fingers! You are the goddess of thundrer and I am the goddess of Unicorns! We canot be!"  
And she stormed out of the bedrom and sumoned a unicorn from the sunrise and rode it to the hils to meditate for 5 days in a row because she is frends with the mountan hermit. and she was to afreid to drink meed to drown her sorros in case she got angry and punched the mountain over.  
"I am rilly sorry Thor" said Summer when Siffy tempested out of the room. "this is all mai fauly and I do not even no what just happned!"  
Thor looked rilly said and he colnd't stop a tare of sadniss running down his hendsome cheeck. Summer was rilly devestated by his torment! It started to rain outside because Thor haz weathr powers nd he was so sad. He went to the windo and looked at the clouds that all hung around greyily and sniffed sladly.  
"I fill so bad!" Summre declared tragically, "if only I had stayed on my room and looked out the window aloneThen Siffy would still love you so much!" But she didnt know that Sif had ben beating up Thor already because she was angry wen she drank and she drank_ lots_. So Thor kind of shuffeled his feet and looks kind of nervous and looks up at me with confushion in his azure eyes.  
"Summere I need to tell you a thing,' he said rilly eriously. And Summir looked rilly concerned and listned as he said with his masculin voice, "Sometimes Sif hits we when she gets angry becas she drinks mead and she always gets arngry when she drinks mead."  
Sumer couldnt say anythin becaus she started to cry limp tears of sorrow down her rosy warrior face. "thOR wi didnt yu tell me thus befor? I culd have helpt you throgh it!"  
thor looked relly embrassed and saddened! "because I was relly upset Summr and I thoght Siffy would then only beat you up with her confusing wrath."  
"THOR" Summer said decisively, "I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU A COMFORTING HUG!" and she hugged him really cmfortingly. Thor didnt sey it but he thoght her hugs were as comforting as Sifs were when she wasnt all alcoholic. And he blushed a bit wehn he remermbed how he treid to get Summer to fit under his bed but she couldn't because she was too chesty. Nd Summr looked into his vermillion eyes and said "Thor I promise I will always be hear for you no matter what happens to us." And there faces were really close together an Thor thoght it might not be so bad to be a scarlet woman after all and they leaned in even closet without doing it on prupose.  
Then Loki came in with Thors brekfast because he is a rly good borther and greted us like "GOODMOORNING THORY!" Oh Helo SUmer! could you not slep so you cam and talked to my beloveed borther? That is nice of you. And wat a comfoting not romantichug!"  
Tohr coudln't be angry with hid brother because he relly liked it when Loki bought him his brekfsat and Loki looked rilly cute in his apron! "yes bro this is a very comforting hug,," he said resolutly.  
"LOKI do yu always bring Thor his brakefast in bed?" Sumer asked curiusly. "That is a ver nice thing to do!"  
"Yes" said Loki discriminatingly. "But befor I got marriéd to charmin Isabeau Thor bought me breakfas as well."  
"ok" said Summr. "I geuss I shuld go find sum food as well," because she got relly hungry being awak all night. "I think Thro should tell yu some things while I am gon."  
And ThOR looked tremendosly worried! "Summer Melody you did not discuss this with me!" he hissed all nervis becase he didnt want to tell his brother that he got hurt by the lovley Sif.  
"It will b ok Thor" Summr said "because Loki brings you brakefast nd he is really understending about anything becaus he is so clever."  
"U can tell me anythin Thor," said Loki with big verdous eyes because when he used to Love isybeau and she didnt know he would tell tHor all about his passionate loves.  
"Yu are a extremely fine bro Lo-Lo" said Thor ryming all clever. So they sat down togethar and Thor ate his delirious breakfast and explained everything to Loki who listned very carefully even though he accidentally magiced Thors favourite pillow into a kitten. So Summer left quietly through the window to leaf them alone together.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: chapta 4! i rely like fining out new clod names 2 use ;) plz raed and reveiw! I am putin a lot of efrot in2 this so i realy want peolple 2 be sncere abut how good i am! ILY!1!**

**Chaptr 4-Stratocumulus)**

Summer was really lonely in her and Sifs house now that Sif wasn't there. And it was daytime so she couldn't even talk to the owls about what had happened. So she made herself french toast and sat and ate it looking out at the daytime birds and thinking about how sad she was that _**her sister was an abusiv bich. **_  
_**"THOR IS MY BESTEST FRIEND" she siad loudly to the flowers and birds outside. "HOW COULD SIFFY BE SO MEAN TO HIM?" and she cried**_for a bit because she didnt know what else to do. But then she got an email!  
"it is from Thor!" said Summre happily until she rememberd she was alone in Sif and her cottage in the woods.  
and the email sid, _"Dear Summer, my brother says he knows the solution to our problems and he wants you to come to the palace tonight for a slumber party! I hope you are enjoying your breakfast. Love from the mighty Thor."_  
"a slumer party?" asked summer. "but that is pointless because I cannot slumber! I am still under Isabeau's spell to stop me passing out every time I see Thor!"  
Because once upon a time Summer used to faint every time she saw Thor but she didn't now why she did. and Isabeau's spell stopped her from passion out but it also stopped her from sleeping! and Summer didnt minds at first but now she did becasue she didn't even have Sif to give her comforting midnight hugs.  
"I gess I could just watch every one sleep," summer said glumly. So she packwed her pyjamas that she nevr wore anymore because she didn't slep and her toothbrush and her Oscar teddybear and she swept the floors of her and Sif's cottage and rad a book until it was time to go to the SLUMBER PARTY!

Thor and Loki were puting up decrorations for the slumber party. The streamers were all realy colorful and they wer aranged in shapes like swans and hamers and lanterns. Ther was much delsicius food on the table that was all very prettyliy persented so thor and loki could almost not control there desire. for it.  
They had baloons taped everywere that all has a leter on them and when you put them all together it sayd 'LETS ALL STAY UP TOGETHER SUMMER :D" and then ther was a baner that sad 'Love from Thor and Loki!" And it was really sparkly!  
"The place looks fabulous! Prefectly goiod for a party!" Loki squeled.  
They had moves Thirs big bed to one side and ther were matreses al over the flor. They didnt think theyd need them because theyd all be awake al night with Summer but Thor said it wasn't a prper slumbr party without materesses all over the floor and theyd al be way more comfy with them and Loki listned to his bro because he is an expret at slumbering!  
"Wehn are the guest arriving bro?" Loki asked as he finished the streamers.  
"I told them to get here at when the sun is down. I told Sumer to get her ten minuetes after that and i no she wil becuse she is very pinctual."  
"That is an exelent plan my smarmy bro." Loki aproved unaminously.  
"I aslo told evryone to come strait in ther pjs so that it is more fun" Thor sayed with a cute smile but also a little bit uncertenly.  
When the sun went down Isabeau came down from her and lokis bedroom in a prety silky nightie with flowers and she ahd a dresing gown on top that was pink and vrey soft.

Sif didnt come in her pjs bcaus she is still in the mountains with her

hrmrit buddy.

Odyen showd up wwith a nightie hat that loked like his crown sort of but sofyer and spoty pjs that says 'KING GOD' all ovre them with corwns instead of spots sometimes and sometimees crowns in the spots as well.

They invited the cook and the guys who paints picures of the royale family but they couldnt stay long becaus theyr servsants and servants cant have a sleepover with royals and nobles and they had work to do in the morning, even though theydd be awake all night and woulfnt be able to be late for it. They might be to tired and then Odyen might replce them or kill them. Oops.  
But they were still in ther slepning gear anyway. The cook wore a grey singlet and some comfy tarckie pants and the artist wore one of thse funny long shrts with a matching hat and the shirt was covered in funnt paintings that were old and famous. Like the Moaner Lisa.  
"I am rilly excitied gaiz," Isabeau said looking pumped. "Summer will be so happy to see wat we have done for her!"  
"I know right?" Thor cried excitedly bouncing up and down on a materess. "Now she will stop lookin so sad all the time but pretending shes OK" and then they all hid under Thor's bed and jumped out when Summre opend the door yelling** "SURPORISE SUMMER!"**She was rilly surprised! She looked really sad when she looked at the balloons on the room and read them togethr. "No on has ever done something like this for me befor," she said sniffing a bit because she missed her sister even thogh she was mean and allcoholic to Thor.  
"we did it for you becaus we love you!" said Isabeau produly giving Summer a big hug. "summsy we just like to see u happy!"  
"Thanx," said Summr looking flattened. "this means a lot to me thanks everone!" and she pulled out a cake she made for them all and it had a picture of Nyerlner on it in icing ans it sed "have fun sleeping" around the corners. And everyon thought it was the best cake theyd ever eaten.  
"wat do you want to do now?" asked Loki hleping himself to another slice of cake. "Because we are stayin up all night with Summr and I don't know what people do at night when everone else is asleep."  
"nether do I," conferenced Isabeau. she was sitting on a big pile of cushions and she was very attracative! "summy what do you think? You are the expert!"  
And Smumur looked very thoughful. "HMM" she said for a few minutes. And then she went and looked out the window and then she went and looked at Tho's dvd collection. Becaus she knew her friends couldnt speak owl and might not wont to spend all night with them like she sometims did.  
"I think we should watch THIS" she said pulling out a copy of the Lion King! So Loki went to his roum and got his laptop and they laid on the materesses and watched the Lion King and Isabeau held Lokis hand at the scary parts. And then they wached all the Batman Movies and then Summr turned a round and noticed that Loki had fallen aslep! She pretended not to notice even when he started to snor very cutely. Isabea rolled the azure orbs of her glistning eyes and magiced Loki into his stripy tricksy god pyjamas and rolled him onto a materess and took off his hemlet and tucked him in neatly.  
"I am sorry Summsy she said whispering quietly. "Lo-Lo waz up late last nght preforming his tricksy god duties so he is vrey tired."  
"thats ok" said summer whistling also very quitely. "I dont mind becaus it is the thought that counts!" and also she thought Thors brother looked so cute when he slept tat she really didn't mind.  
So that they wuldnt wake Loki awake in his baby slep they all wenr down to the citchen and got a cup of mlik each and warmd in up in the fire. They drank ther milk and laughed about funy things and there milk mustaches and thn they thought that Loki would be in a deeply sleep and wouldnt make noise if they acidently made noise. They went back into Thors bedrom and sat down aoround on a few matreses and brushed eachothers hair and braided eachothers hair and they al, lookd, beutiaful! There hair would ne so wavy wen the morning cam and they took them out! Then Sumer said somethng rely funy and they were laughing quitely so hard tht they al had to stop lauhing and tlaking for a bit so they culd breth and not even die! When sumer was recovred she said something else to them but then Thor ans Isabea both had fell asleep too! She sat in the corner lookin really alone and thoght maybe she should just climb out the windo and go hang out with her night tim friends the owels even if some of them smoked sometimes and sweared. But she tought about how sad Thor might be if he woke up in the morning and she wasnt there because she has left. Becaus her friends had all tried very hard for her to not sleep.  
Summer was reading one of thors magazines which was about a man in a blue and red and white suit called Captan America! He had a shield and Sumer thouht that she shuld have sheld made out of the same spesial matereal. She was almost finshd the 15th copie there was a funny noise coming from the flor.  
she sat up from the bed and lookd around and it was THOR! he looked ver traumatised in his sleep and was thrashin around like a shark in his sleeping bag saying, "aaaah no! aaaah! ah! aaaahh!" his plait was comin out and he failed around relly worried in his sleep.  
"Thor" whispred Summsy tring not to wake up Isabea and Loki who looked very peacful sleepin in the same sleeping bag togethr. "thor you are having a bad dreem an you should wake up!" but he didn't becaus he was sleeping and Summer didn't know what to do! She was super worried when her friends were upset even in ther sleep. So she put down her book and tiptoied up to the sleep screaming Thor delicatly.  
"Thor!" she says patting his shoulder to make him feel beter. "Thor its gonna be okay my Princely frind!" but he kept screemin all tragically so Summer garbed his screaming face in her hands and said "THOR STOP FREAKIN OUT!" and he woke up looking all sweaty and buff.  
"what happened fair Summer?" he asked brething prety hard in his sleeping bag and notising at her hands that wer on wither side of his face. "Wye are you holding my face?"  
Summer sat nex to him relly releived. "you were having a brad dream Thor and I was woried so I wanted to wake you up!" and she looked kind of woried stil.  
"Oh Summer I had such a bad draem!" Thor said nefarously.  
"What was it about? You can tel me Thr" Sumer said with a comfiting smile like an angel. Thor noded and she helped tried to help him out of his sleping bag but just cut it open insted. She ofered her hand and he grabed it with his big hand and then they sat on the endge of the bed and Sumer rubed his un bruioised shoudler.  
"I cant even remember what it was about. It was just so mean and it mad me mad ans sad!" Thors face showd Sumer that he wasnt lying bcause he loked so _tragic_ like a puppy that had had a bad dream and couldnt member what it was about.  
"Will Its okay now Thor. I am here and you can stay up al night with me again"  
"That is good." Thor loked supper relieved.  
"Why did you hav a bad drem? Was it because you wer frigtened in th Lion King and didnt get to hold anyones hand?"  
Now Thor looked prety awkward. He shufled around and puled his braid out fuly so it wasnt all wierd. "Wel Sumer I have problems wen I fel comfined…" He admited.  
"You are closetfobic?" Sumer said wisely.  
"Yes Thor said." "And so wen Im aslep I cant always wer pjs otherwise I get night tremors and I slep scream.'  
"Ooooh."  
"So that is why it was god that you canot sleep at this sleep over because I wasnt going to slep anyway because I dont want to sleep naked infront of my firends."  
"Thankyou for tellingm e thor. It takes a real man to admit that he cant wear pjs because they frighten ihim to sleep screaming."  
"That makes me feel beter. Thanks Sumsy." Thor blushed a bit when he sad her nick nime but he couldnt see it because it was a bit thought it was cute. She lened on his shoudler which was vrey warm and soft in his pjamas.  
"Thor?" Sumer said quietely after a few minutes.  
"Yes Sumer?" he said aslo quitly.  
"Sometimes I sleeep scream too. But not anymore becaus I cant sleep." He moved sidewys so he could look at her and asked  
"Realy?" he breathed in wondriment.  
She gigled and noded to.  
"arent we funy? We both are stupid at sleping!" Thor chuckled relly manly and they looked at eachother for a few more minuted in silense.  
"What do you want to do?" Sumer wispered becuse she didnt wast to wake anybody up. Thor moved in a letle closer so that he culd wisper and she culd her him.  
"You tel me? What do you do at night?"  
"I do lonely stuff because I am alone. I dont know what to do with someone else here." There faces were like super close toghther and Thor thought that Sumers hair 'smeled like sunshine wich was nice. And Thor noticed that he ans Summer were both blushing lik the reddest cherries of spring time.  
"We could-" Sumer startd to say but then Loki lunched himslef out of him and Isabeas sleeping bag in his sleep between Thor and Summer and landed in Sumres lap and yeled  
**"SUNMER!? DID YOU TURN OF THE IRON BEFRE WE LEFT TO BUY GROCERIES?!"** His suden movement made Thor and summer jump away from there closenes.  
"Loki has dreems about the palace burning down sometimes," thor Explaned looking at his brother. He semmed very woried but still aslepe. So Summer pated the ra'ven haired tRicksy gods sleek and rufly bedhaed to soothe him and he snuggld up against Isabeau and went back two slep. Then Summr stodd up and was all a bit uncomfortable becaus shed been so close to her sistrs ex boyfreind.  
"I usually make brekfast in the mornig for me and Siffy but not as erly as this… But sinse there is more of us I supose I culd start now?" She said. Thor took a deep swalow and noded.  
" I can help if you liek?" Okay, we can ask what the cook is making and she can start the oven and stff for us so we don't mess anything up."  
"that sounds prefect Sumsy," said Thor delicatly. "and then Isabeu and Lo_Lo can sleeps in peace."  
"Yes"said summer very quiely. And Thror tucked Loki in and they tiptoes subtly out of the room like mice.  
"Hey Thor" summer said, "I am rilly glad you guys all tought to have this slumbre party fo,r me. I no you all fell asleeps but the thoguht was nice"  
And Throre bluhed relly furiosly and said," we just ah want yu to be happy Summsy," and then he lookd down bashfuly stuttred, "I want you too be heppy Summsy"  
And Summer smild cheeringly and smirked hapily and sed, "  
"I am glad tha you are such a caring friend to me" loking at her feet. She looked up and smiled thru her lashes and Thor blinked and swalowed but he didnt rely know why. HE started to say somthing that he he didnt no what but felt like it eas vrey important when the kithen door opened so hrad it slamed against teh wall nd Loki stumbled in mubmle slured screaming _"Were is my brekfast?_ Cook?! Oh! Hillo SUmer and Thor? Were you making brekfast?" and then Isabeu came thorugh the door saying "Loki youarent awake porperly yet, dont talk to people in case you curse them or sumthing?!"  
So Summer served up a beutifal brekfasr and Thor carried them all out with his buff arms.  
Sumer had made scones and crosonts and eggs and even squezed her own mapke syrup and juiced her own orages to make juice that they pored in tall glases hat were then all cold and frosty becaus the juce cwas so delisous!  
They all enjoyed ther brekfast and no one fel aslep and everyone had heps of laughing over ther plates.  
ODyen came in rubing his eyes bcaus he is a slepy peron and Suer difshed up his brekfast to.  
When they wer up at the counter Odyen strated to tlak to Sumer. "So Summer. You cant slep becaus of a spel?"  
'yes that is correct." she repled.  
'Have you thought of breking the spel if it is borthering you?"  
_"I didnt kno spells can be broken?!"_ Sumer Axclaimed.  
"Mm yes. Somethimes there is a nothter spell and soemthimes ther is a potion. But there is also sometimes a special thing you can do to fix it."  
"LIKE WHAT?" Sumer suseratted.  
"Well sometimes you need to collesct a Unicron horn or somthing or answer a riddel. But I think Isabeau would hav somting pretier than that. like maybr rescuing seven bunies from provtry or mayb with true loves kiss?"  
Sumres heart bet a litle faster and she nw that was wat it was.  
"TRUE LOVES KISS" expeled Summr violently to Odyn/ "But how do i know who is my tru love?"  
Odin strated to say somthing esle but he stoped and had a look on his face. Sumre turned around ans saw Thor was there.  
"Helo father." he said fullly "I hope you arent bein a pervert to Sumer like you did to Isabeau!" He said laughimgly.  
"No no." Iden sauid. "But Ive totaly fund out how to fix Summer!"  
"That is wunderful!" Thor axpeled. "How do we do it?!"  
"You mu;st go on a quest!" Oden was rely impresive when he saud that. But Sumer tried not to look rely surprised becaus she trusted the king gods god jugement.  
"Isabeu! Loki! Come here! We wil organsie a quest for Sumer!" Thro thundered becaus hes the thunder god.  
Isabea and Loki loked interested and vrey exited! "HURRUH" cried Isabeau skipping with joyful laughter. "I love qwesting!" and she was wrearing a beautiful mignight blue dress that was very silky and flattred her curves.  
"what are we questing ffor?" requested Loki as isabeau brushed his ruffly hair.  
"well remember how your wife Loki magiced Summr for some reason and now she canot sleep?"  
Loki new why that Isabeau had magiced Sumre becaus she fainted wenever she laid her beautious stromy blue eyes on his tremendous hammer throing brothers straping phisycs and that Sif had to hide her uner tabes an other places like that. He didnt kno if Sumer woul be so embrased if he said that to Thor so he pretended not to now and just didnt tell him.  
"yes I recal tghis brother," he said a bit evasevly.  
"Our gracious father has devisioned a way for Summer to never have to not sleep again because of the spel. Now she wont be lonely any moer! Because we wil go... ON A QUEST!" Thor lifted up his hamer to the roof and lighting was all everywhere outsidde rely imprisively. Loik clappde his hands with gleefulnes.  
"I am super happy Thor" cried Loki with tremondous exileraton.  
And Summer blushed and shuffleled her feet a bit. She was a bit embarased because her and Thor were stil in there pjs and she thout abut how only her and Odyne new about the whol True Loves Kiss thing. She aslo felt a bit sad becaued she looked at Loki and Isabeau being so hapy and how there cloths matched and they lookd so beutiful and loving togter.  
'how can I ever find true loves kiss if I can never love as lovingly as isabeay and Loki?' she asid to hreslef quitely.  
"but I do not want to go on a quest al alone Loki!" Summer cried very very sadly. "I wont no were to go and I will be so lonely at day time as well asd nite time! I dont no what will hapen! I could- I could die! Can I stil die Isabeau? Or does that count as sleping?" Sumer was starting to hyperbolate becaus she was frekin out so much. Isabeau gave her a hug and thor patted her on the back, but he was also tryin to make shure she didnt choke on her teers.  
"its ok summer," said Loki in his tricksy voice. "yu do not have to go alone! i am sure thor would go with you because he loves quests sooo much!"  
Summr wiped the ceruleen tears from her eyes and said, "wuld you really do that for me Thor?"  
and he looked kind of nervous because he didnt know if Sif would be even angryer if he took her sister on a quest. But maybe she wouldn;t be because then Summer would be abel to sleep and Siffy wouldnt need to give her midnight hugs anymore! Mayb then she wuldnt be so grumpy to him even if she wasnt drinking. But then Thor looked in Summrs beautiful blue eyes that were stormy and fulled with hidden depths of sadniss and he felt bad for thinkin about getting back with her Sister whejn she was so sad and thogtht he should help her so he said  
"of course Loki my fantabulous bro! I would do anything for Summer!" and he gave summer a high five And she stopped crying and smiled a bit worryedly bcasue everyone had seen her in her moment on weakness.  
"i'm sorry everyone" she said understatedly. "I dont lik to cry infort of peopl becaus I look sily but I got so afraid thst I wuld be lonely again and I am afread of lonlines more than anything." and she gave everyone a group hug because they didn't even mind when she yelled at them. and they all ate her and THORS breakfast together and it was deiliscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Altostratus)**

**AN: chapta 5! who is ths mystry figur that thor n sumer encounta? wat abut French robers? STAY TUNNED!**

**plz r+R u gaiz r the best 4 if u feedbak!**

When it was time to go on a quest Summer was very nervous! Now that she was here, Summer didnt wanr to go threw with it. So she packed her bag full of important things while deep inside she was filled with aperensive tension! And she sat down and polished her chainmail on the window seat and thought about how quite Sif and her cottage was when Sif wasnt there to play music really loud on the sterio. And she polished her chairmail until it shone very pretty.  
"I do not know what to do!" she exclaimed to her grifin friend that was asleep under the kitchen table. "Thor is such a good frend but wat will Siffy think when she comes back from her mountains and finds I am gone with her ex boyfriend on a quest!"  
But she knew she coulnt revers now so she put a brave face on and went outside to meet Thor her royaly atractive qwesting partner.  
"HELLO" THOR" she screamed aluringly. And Thor was wering a beautfil shirt and it was red and it flattered his bulging muscular fram. And he was throwing Nyerlner up and down in the air and catching it really talented as he waited and his shiny golden god hair sparkled gloriously in the Asguard sunliht.  
"hello Summer!" he creied with delight seeing her shiny chainmail and stormy azure-teal eyes. "ARE YOU READY for our miraculoose exrotic Journey!" Sumre doent usuay yell all of her senternces but she does wen shes nervus so she repleed  
"IM SO READY THOR." and he looke a bit confused but he smiled abitrarily in a hansom way.  
"Do we have a map Summer?" Thor asked nicely.  
"Oh. I guess not..." Sumer said confusdly.  
"That's okay Summer! We'll make our own trail! THE TRAIL WE BLAZE!" And Thor punched the air super dramaticly and he grinned all god-like. Summer thought it was cute but she didn't because he was her sistres x boyfriend. And she smiled to and they highfived again because they were besties!  
"Where will we go thundery god?" summr asked and they didn't have a map.  
Thor looked throful for a long time. Bird's flew overhed symbolicly.  
"I KNOW" Thor exclamed. "we will go to a magical land i kno!" and Summer looked engaged. "were?" she asked iluminatingly. "we alreddy live in a magical land Thor!"  
"we will go on the byfrost," T/hor said not telling her anything.  
"but the baifrost is in SPACE!" Summer cried. "we will die of asfixiation!"  
Thor looked relly dramatic when he stood like that with the sunlight shiny in his lucious hair. "Summre!" he said but it was kind of a yell but not an angry yell at all. "do you trust me!?"  
and Smummer nodded becaus she rilly rilly did! "Of corse I trust you Thorry you are a very nice thunder god and you are my bestest friend in the whole univrese!"  
And thor beamed his smile educationally and grabbed Summer around her waste in his muscley arms and threw Nyerlner in the air and they floo away as he ylelled, "TO THE RANBOW BRIGDE!"

Summer ws really excited to be goin on a quest now with Thor and she wasn't scared of flying because she flew on her griffin friend all the time and sometimes on Isabeau's dragon two. But dragens and grifins did not have muscly arms as muscly as Thors and they didn't have scrufy beards and frendly grins either. And Summer thought she was relly lucky to have a best friends as great as Thor was! So she smild greatfully and pated his elbow friendlyly.  
Thor looked down at Summer as they flew through the air without a care in the world. She was looking at the distnat ground with a sparkle of fear in her stormy sea blue eyes. Her long and luxurios hair floated around her and her face was pink with flying. She was so pretty! Thor felt a felling in his stomach but that might have been the flying, because they were fliing pretty hard.  
"I am SO HAPPY THOR!" summer yelled with axhilleration. "I LOVE FLYIN THROUGH THE AIR WITH YOU!" and he smild haplessly at her joy as she giggled with glee.  
"Woo!" crid Thor and they landed with a loud bang on the ground in fornt of the castle.  
"Thor!" Summer yelled bashfully. "This is not the Rainbow Bridge!"  
"No but this is were we pick up our qeust suplies!" Thor said geneticaly.  
"Wow. You have a wole castle for quest suplies." Sumer said in ire.  
Summer was very mysticed so she gazed thoughtfuly up at her bestest friend in Asgard for a few minutes and didnt say anything.  
"BOTHER!" Loki called from nowere and everywere. Sumer and Thor were quiet stuned!  
Loki and Isabeau suddenly appeared in a puff of magical teleprot smoke!  
"We am here brother!" Loki said announced as sparkles and moonlight went everwhere. "Are yu and Summer ready for our quest!"  
Summer was kind of surpried to see Isbeau and her husband ther but she was happy becaus the moer the marrier! "Hello Loki and Isabeau!" she said excitedly and her chairmail gleemed in the sunlight. "I did not kno you were coming with us?"  
Loki looked wise as he said "our illustrius father said to me that I shuld come! so I did and I took Isabeau to because I never go anywher without her!" and he kissed her and Isabeau looked very pleased and blushy at this enlightnment.  
So Summre simled and requested, "where are we going then?"  
Loki and he waved his magic sceptre and said, "MOVE US" and everone disappread and reapprered on the rainbow frost! and then Loki said the magic spel that stoped all his friends from sufoctatting tormentedly in space.  
Summer looked all arond her self in wonderment. "I have never been in space," she confessed with sham. "but it is super pretty here!" and everyone nodded in agremnt because it really was and the stars were imensely sparkly and bright and lots of different clours.  
"i am glad i can share space with you for the frist time said Thor gleefully and he grined.  
"tHis is enoguh chater!" Loi boomed like a thunder even throuh Thor was teh thunfer god. "I hav resived a misterious mesage tat says were we must go frist. Then mayb we can find out what we need to do to even fix Summer."  
"SoLoki all of a sudeny got biger and bundled them all up in his big arms and ran acros the brige and wen her got to the edge he juped on it like a diving board and jumoed throuh the tiem and space continuity and landed on a mysterious land.  
There wer a bunch of peopl around a fense and tents tat looked super secret.  
"Thor said "Oh! There is Neylner! I thought I dropped it someweher" and puled Neylner away from all the puny humans who wher trying to run crepey tests on it.  
"were are we?" Sumer and ISabeau caaled in wondrement!  
"YOU ARE ON EARTH!" a myesterious one eyed voice yeled.  
Everyone gapsed and blinked strangely. Then a starnge figur steped out of the shadows but they didnt know who it was becaise they were disguised vrey well.  
"Ther are some items that you will ned to colects on this planet to help SUmer got to go to Paris and colevt some cute beligian chocolat in pairs. Thnn you have to eat half of them each. Exactly haalf and you ned to drunk a cofee with it at a nice cafe."  
Thor loked a bit excited becaus he loves cofee and chocolat and nice cafes so this was like the best quest ever.  
"HURZAH" he expeled throwing Nyerlner in the air with joy. And it hit somebody but they were ok. And then Loki and Isabeau and Summr all grabbed onto Thror's musley arm and he felw them to PARIS! It was relly pretty there and all the paris people must have been used to gods flying into the eyefel tower becayse noone even noticed when it happed. Loki looked around relly excited!  
"Isabeau we are in the city of love! This is so romantic!" and she smiled with happyness and grabbed his arm and said, "i want to eat a bagette!"  
"That sounds delicsous and then we can try and find some belgarain chocolats!"  
"We will have to lev the others but I am okay with buying hocolat with only you iSabeau!" Loki ultimated.  
Sumer was a bit nevrous about being in a strang sity but she trusted Thor to beat up any French robers.  
"were do we find Belgarian choclats?" "in belgian of course," replied Isbeau with wisodm.  
"But don't worry because were in french and in belgian they speak france." said Loki most hlepfuly. and Then him and Isabel left to go and look at the Francy books.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7- Cumulo Nimbus)**

So then Summr and Thor weer all alon in Prais rimanticaly. I will find us a cyute cafee that sells chocolat and then we can get COFFEE!" thro spewed form his lusious lips that were red with loving cofee. nd Summer nodded delivately and smiled at his plesure. But then she had a concern!  
"But how do we sak? I do ont speak french!"  
"Do never fear dearly Sumer!" Thor stated. " I can speech france _bcause I am the god of vikings."_  
"Oh few!" Sadi SUmer because she was vrey replied. They saw a man with a funny floppe hat and a mustashe and Thor moved in for the kill. But he didnt kil him he just tlaked to him in fRnch and said "Bonjour genre sir. Je suis un dieu et mon ami et j'ai besoin de passer à un café pour le café et le chocolat. Pourriez-vous me dire où on peut trouver un ?" And Summer was amazd at her thundery gods awesome talent!  
"WOW THOR you are rully good at speakin Frend!" she cries with supris. And they high five because they are rellly good friends and relly good friends do that kind of thing a lot.  
Tere was a cute little cafe on the corner and it has couches and chairs and fire that was vrey warm and frindy peple that smiled at them but in the french way.  
A waiteress came to them and was goin to ask what they wnated and they both said  
"Cofe and chocolat pleas!" sillytaneously. They blushed at theyr synchronity. She smileed and asked them in a sumptuos acsent what kind of chocolat thery wanted.  
"We wil have the belgarian chocolat pelase" demonstrated Thor with a smile like a glurious sunrise. Sumer felt a bit jealius at his smiling but thought that she sould let him smile at anyon he liked. I think she was moer geoulous of the way the france grl smiled back at him but im not realy sure.  
so Summr and Thro sat down on the chairs in front of the deliciious fire and ate theyr hot chocolat! It was relly good!  
"Summr do you fele sleepy now?" inqired Thor tactfuly. "is yur curse broken?"  
"I fell happy becaus of the choclat. Im prety sure the curse isnt broken" she said thougutfully and slyly.  
How about we wait and see if you sleep by the fire?" Thor said. "You can use my cape as a blanket" Sumer smiled beautiusly and acepted the cape with much garcefulnes even thouh she new she woulndt sleep. Tey tlaked for a whiel and found out that they are both allergic to one horned aminals. Sumer thought ir was nice that they had a few things in comn. She was thinking when she notised that they othre people in the cafe were loking over at her and Thor and smiled like something was cute. That was because Thor was aslep in his comfy tub chair in fornt of the fire. His lumbering limbs were splashed all over the chair and he was snoring a litle bit. It was prety cute. SUmer sihed and.  
"Thor you have fallen aslep," she warned kind of happly. "You are prety adorable thouh." and she pattd him on the head. but then she thought he migth be embarrased to have fallen asleep in a cafee so she slung his snorng body other her shouler and carried him away after paying the cafe people some money. They didnt even mind that it was special Asgrad money.  
So summer carried Thor with her strength and found a hotel that was super fancy. But when she went inside she discovered that it only had one bed! but it was okay because she didn't sleep. So she put Thro on the fancy bed and then she caled Loki on her iphone.  
"Loki and Thor are in a fancy hotel. were are you and Isabeu?"  
"We are at a market in france. It is so much fun!" he said  
"Yes we are bying fresh projudice! We will make a lovely meal!" I sabeau put in nicely.  
"O that is lovly! I am hapy for you guys." Sumer said smiling. But she was a bit sad becaus Loki and Isabeau had true love and Sumer _needed_ true love but she didint now if anyone would ever let her have any. Thor woke up vrey quietly and watched Summer for a bit but not creepy. She looked really sda for some reasn! It made him sad to see her being sad because he didn't even know why and thats why they were on this quest anyway so that Summer could sleep again and would be happy at lsat. e watched as her hair fell over her face and she looked very beautiful and her skin was shiny and moist in the sunset light.  
Then Thor was like "We should get diner Sumer becasu I amm hungry and you have never seen snails in paris!"  
Summer screamed a little becaus she had thought Thor was asleep this whole time! "How long heve you been awake? she requested kind of blushing. And he said, "just then" which wasnt really true but he didn't want to tell her that he had been staring at her for a bit becaus he knew that sometimes that could sound kind of creepy even though it relly wasn't becase Summer was relly pretty and peole sometimes just stared at her a lot for no reason.  
"I am sory I fell aslep Summre," Thor declared in an inside vioce. " i know that it fills you with snadness when you are all alon when everone sleeps."  
Summer Melody looked at him with limpid tears of understanding in her pritty blue eyes. "thank you thundery god that means a lot to me."  
"And I am suprised that you could cary me so far!' thor said in surprise. "i am no spring chicken and I am vrey heavy sometimes! and yu even brought Nyerlnet and put him on mai pillo!" and he patted his thundery hammer affnecionalyely. summer smiled all happy and said, "Nyerlner is not that hevy Thor! and she waved him around to example.  
"but nobody can lift nYerlneir!" Thor excamed in a tonne of confusion. "not even my adorabel brother Loki! because of a magic my kingly godfather did to him!"  
"but i can lift Nyerlnyer relly easily!" summer said and she flipped the hammer in the air all boss and threw it to Thor who caught it expretly. "see!"  
"Yes you cen," Thor said marvellosly. "how can you du such a thing Summsy? you are liek a ninja!"  
"i donot know," Summer replied bashfullness. she thought Thor was a very nice thunder god nd she was sad that Sifff was so mean to him becase of alchohol.  
"well you are vrey talneted!" thor implied. "Almost as talneted as me!" and he grabbed her hand to prove how truthfull he was. And summer blushd really hard!  
"Thor" she wispered quietly looking dep into his crystaline indigo eyes of thundery blue. "Maybe I need to tell you some things about our qwest," but she didn;t know if she really should because she was just happy satring into Thro's magical ayes. And he looked at her so nicely she thought she might feint from his gaz!  
"you can tell me anything you liek Summsy," thor muttered romanticly. And they gazd into each othre's eyes dramaticly. And summer didnt want to tell him anything becaus it might spoil the moment a bit as Thro brushed her hair that was kind of browny blonde hair out of her eyes.  
Thor looked away from Sumers hair because he herd a hopping sploshy noise. It was a frog?!  
"What is a frog doing here?" Thor said in much wondrement.  
"Dont wory about the forg Thor." SUmmer said. She looked deeply into Thors eyes and loked like she was about to say something very important.  
All with much suddeness Loki burst into the room and dived betwen theryre legs to catch the frog inaudibly screaming "NO MY FROG FRENID! You cannot be hopping so much! You will get lost and then I cant eat youuuu!q1" Thor fell backwards and thought the roofe was rely realy intersting and not thinking aout how close he had been to Sumer.  
_**"SUMMER!" ISABEAU YELLED RUNNING INTO THE ROOM ALSO. "MY AMAZING HUSBEND AND I HAVE BROUGHT US ALL BAGETTES TO EAT BECAUSE WE ARE IN FRANCE AND THAT IS WHAT YOU DO IN PARIS!"**_ and she was so pumped for eating bagettes with her buddies that she dive tackled Thor and Summer onto the bed and wrestled with them gleefuly.  
"I am very happy," said Thor but he didn;t actually look really that happy even when he ate three baguetts!  
"where do we go next?" Loke adsked as he sat on the windowsil as he ate his bagatte deliclately. but no one was worriéd about him flalling eight storys out the window becaus of his tricksy powers/  
"I do not know!" Sumer said still kind of aplomb. "we have been to Prais and we have eaten delicios foods and had some coffee and hot chotocalate and stuff but I stil do not feel sleepy!" ans evrey one exchanged a look that said, 'what do we do now that summer still cannot sleep?'  
"maybe if we sung you a pretty lullaby?" isabeau indicated. "Loki and I are very good singers!"  
"I now you are,' Summer said sadly. "But i dunno how well that might work becaus I dont think my magical curse has been brocken." but then she looked very worried about a realisation and she whispred "Oh NO!" worriededly.  
"what is it?" Loki asked confused.  
"can I talk to you and isy for a moment plz?" Summmer asked breathly. and she conducted them out of the room into the shady hallway passage outside the room. And Thor tried to ask what was wrong but she closed the door in his face bfeor he could say anthing.  
"what is it my dearest summsy?" Isabeau requested and Loki nodded and said "yeah what is up?"  
"I am worried if we solve my quest!" Summer fretted and looked angsty. "What if we brake my curse but then I faint whenever I see Thor again?"  
"Oh no!" Isabeau said. "I did not think of this!"  
Loki looked troubled and said. " but Thor lost his best animal friend and if we fix your curse then he will lose his best asgaud friend as well! It will hurt his emotional state!"  
"then should we stop our quest now?" Summer asked sort of nervously. "Because I do not mind not beng able to sleep as long as I have lovely friends like you and now I can talk to Thor without falling unconscios." She looked very sad and conflicted!  
"Do never fear!" Isabeau said grabbing Summer in a lovely hug. "We can slove this problem with the power of friendship!" and Loki joined in the hug too.  
"do you really think so?" Summer asked sniffin g a bit. "I am so confused!"  
"That is okey," Isabeau said patting her comoftingly on the head. "You are clever and pretty summer and also you can bring my drawings to life! We can solve this together." and Summer said "thanks" and squeesed Isabeay and Loki in an affectionate hug.  
So then they opened the door again and Thor fell out of it! "Hello" he said like a sheep.  
**"THOR!"** Summer cried emotionally. "What are you_ DOING?"_ and then she started crying and she ran into the room and jumped out the window and ran down the street!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8-Nimbo Stratus)**

**AN: chaptr 8 lol I luv ritong this! plz revwiew. dis chrpter is al abut Y U SHULD ALWAYS TELL THA TRITH! but i aso think its realy a realy good chaptrer abut love n bein realy gud friends an also it has a PLOT TWIST!1!1111!**

**aslo i heve a tumrel now! it is undr my name CharlieXBella so plz look it up! i tlak a lot abut fanfic lol**

**PLZ R +R U R ALL THA BEST! ILY**

* * *

"SUMMER" thor yelled out the window. "I DIN'T MEAN TO EASVESDROP ON YOUR SUPPER SECRET CONVERSATION!"

Summer was so mad and sad! She couldn't believe how silly Thor was! She felt so betrayed that once she had run far enogh away she sat by a river and cried. A cat came along and she looked at it filled with tragedy. So she snuggled it a bit and said, "maybe it would be better if I fainted every time that I saw Thor becase then I wouldn't have to see him ever again!" but she didnt really mean that so she cried some more. "oh no kitty what can I do?" she asked.

And then she looked up at the satrs (because it was night time now and it was dark) and thought that it couldn't be so hard to get true loves kiss! All she had to do was find her true love! And maybe then somehow she could get Isabeau to do some magic so that she could stop fainting again _and_ still see Thor! Because she was still mad at him but it made her sad to think that she would pass out around him all the time again and make Sif embarased so that Sif had to kick her under the nearest table or tree or something.

And then there were creepy footsteps behind her and Summer thought maybe she was a bit silly to run in the dark in a strange Paris to somewhere she didn't know to cry. And then she saw a french rober! She was _really scared_! But she was also a talented warrior maiden and she was also very brav.

"NYERLNER, TO ME!" she yelled and Thor's hammer flew through the air magically and landed in her hands really epiclly and some lightning and stuff flashed around and her hair sort of floated in a breeze that wasn;t there and her eyes were very blue and pretty and her chainmail was flattering on her curves! And the rober looked pretty suprised wehn she hit him with the hammer into the river!

"sackrey blur!" he crid as he splashed around.

Summer sihed with relif and sat down with a thud on the grass and held Myerlner in her arms and thought that it smelt like thor did. And the kitty sat next to her becaus it felt safer near her because she could hit any robbers with a hammer.

"what will I do kitty?" Summer said theorisingly. "How do I find true loves kiss? And then if I find true loves kiss I will faint all the time around Thor and we can never high five like besties ever again!" She wondred if she should tell Loki and Isabeau about the true loves kiss thing so they could help her but she really didnt know what to do! "I am not even good at kissing" she said and she kissed the cat on its head but not on its mouth.

"Weher can I find an attractive young men to be my true love?" she said because sometimes she talkas to herself when shes all alone nd is trying to figue out if she likes sleeping or hanging out with her thunder god friend more. And I looked up at the stars again and thought very hard about my conumrum problem. And then the hammer in my arms started to glow and sparkle pretty colurs!

"What is wrong Nyerlner?" I confused. And then Nyerner flew up into the air and I was holding onto it so I flew too! I'm pretty strong so I didn;t fall off or anything. But then I thought about who could summons Myerlner from far away if it wasn't me and the only other person I could think of was Thor! I was still mad at his eavesdripping so I didn;t want to see him but I was flying pretty fast over some rooftops and I thgoutht that if I let go I might fall into a house and upset some french people which would be mean because I really like french people and their baguettes.

"THOR" I cried upsetly as I flew. "I am still REALLY MAD with you!" but then Nyerlner and I flew into Thos arms and he hugged me very closely to his muscley chest.

"Thor!" I said and tried to escape but he was very strong.

"Summsy I was so concerned!" Thor exclamed holding summer up in the air. "When Nyerlner flew away I knew something bad had happened to you! I was so worried!"

"Thor!" Summer contended. "Why did you listen to my privat conversation?!"

"Because I was worried about you Summsy!" Thor said. and he squished Summer into a big hug again. "I knew you were really sad about something and I wanted to ask you but I didnt want to make you even more sad accidentaly! BEcayse I liek to see you heppy because we are the bestest of friends!"

"So you herd everything?" Summer asked frightenly.

"yes"

"So dont you think Im weird becaus I always used to faint around you?" she begged.

"Not at all Summsy!" Thor articulated. "You are not weird you are very pretty!" and summer blushed really hard certainly when she realised that now she was hugging thor bac and she didn;t even know how that happened?

"but there is still something super secret I need to say that I still havent told Loki or Isabeay or you yet," Summer said into Thors muscley torso. "because it is kind of silly and I didn't want to start fainting every time I see you again."

"You can tell me _anythi_n Summer," Thor said loyaly with his princey face that was really trustworthy and atractive on. And Summer felt pretty bad for yelling at him when he was only woried about her.

"well maybe I should tell everone at once," summer admited trifulingly. She handed Thor nyerlner his hammer back and looked around for Loki and Isabeau who were lukring in the shadows further down the street.

"How are you Summsy?" Isabeau asked excitably. She patted summer on her head but didnt hug her becaus Thor was already doing that pretty good.

"I am sorry I was so amotional and engry at everyone and jumped out a window and ran way," summer conferenced. "but I have something to tell everyone that I havent told anyone yet and I think that you all need to no so I can make a clever decision"".

"Tell us," Loki said eyes sparkly in the streetlight lights of Paris in Frace.

"Weellll" said Summsy, "you gaiz all look pretty tired so should I tell you back in the hotle?" and everyone nodded and Summer felt kind of bad again because they all neded to sleep but she didnt and kept keeping them super awake all the tiem. So Thor flew them all back thru the widow and everyone sat on the bed togeher even thugh there wasnt much space.

"Okay" said summer, "Magical King Odyn told me a thing about the spell Isabeau put on me. He said to help me sleep I might need to save eighteen frogs from a tracter or polish a dragin's armour but then he said..." she took a deep breath and everyone thought she looked very pretty even though she also looked pretty conflicted and traymatised. "Odeen said that he thought because Isabraeu was so _super romantic I __**probably needed **__**true loves kiss!"**_

and Thor fell of the bed in amazement and Loki looked so stuned that Isabeau had to kiss him so his tricksy powers didnt explod and turn them all into budgerigers.

_"whaaaaaaat?"_ said Loki when he had finished kissing Isabeau for know. "Summer you nevre told me anything liek that!"

"I didnt because I was to shy too," Summer Melody Smythe said shyly. "because I didn't even know where to get a true loves kiss and also I was embarased because you and isys love is too beautiful for comprehendysion."

"that is prefectly understandabel," Isabeau said patting Summsy on the choulder," but you know you to can heve love as chamring and as stuning as Loki and mine is."

"But then if O get a true loves kiss I will fant every time i see thor again!" summer said glurmly thnikng how sad it would be if she couldnt high five her thundery god freind because she was super unconscious all the time. "and that would be _even_ sader than not being able to seep beeause Thorry is my bestest friend!"

Thor looked very happy but still sad for summer from the flor. "that is oka summer we should do what makes you happy again!" he insinuated widely.

"thank you Thor" said Summer and she patted him on the sholder and they smiled together at there closeness and friendly affections.

"Well I am pretty sure I can use my trickly magics to hlep," Loki said thinkingly. "I will need to read some of my magical books thoguh to see. Becaus maybe I can do some magic when we find youre true lovers kiss so that then you can sleep and still stay awake when you see my super cool bro!"

"that wuld be amazing" Summer said and Isabeu was so overwhened by they tricksy gods kindness she had to hug Lo-Lo super hard and tell him about her passionate loving for him.

"But I still dunno where to find true loves kiss!" Summer said to Thor becase he was the only other preson in the room not making out. "how can i find someone to be my true love?"

Thor looked thorful for a bit of moment. "Actully he said, "meybe I now of a place you can meet super manly gentlemns with super manly powers and brave harts and gentlemenly brains." and Summer looked kind of intrijed! "where" she enquired.

"That is a super secret until the morning," said Thor ywaning a but. "and now I think we should throw my gorges bro and his pretty wife out of my room so I can sleep without them kissing all the tiem." and summer agreed becase sometimes it was kind of pianful to be in the same room as so much heaving adorating passions. So Thor grabbed Loki and Isabeau in one arm and thrw them up outside the window but it didnt hurt them because their gods and besides they had alreafy found a place for them to stay.

"Wow thor," said Summsy. "that was prety cool!"

"I know rite" agred Thor hapily and then he made summer look away while he got nakes to sleep. because wearing PJS gave hiim super scary sleep screaming nightmares. And then he fell aslep hugging Nyerlner all wrapped in sheets.

"aaaW" said Summer becaus he looked very cute and peacful when he slept snugled up to his thundery weapon. But he also looked atractives becayse of his muscly arms and his long blonde summer tuned of the light and turned on a little one so she could read becayse she still couslnt sleep. And she found a bunch of restaurant brocheres in one of the drawes so she taught herslfe how to speak Franch by reading them very carefully. She was relly good at Franch whe Thor woke up the next morning! His hair was relly spikey from his sleeping and summer thought she should have braidded it before he went to slep so it would be nice and wavey this mirning. But she hadnt and he still looked smashing.

"good morning Thor" said Summer and she kept reading the menues while he went and hed a shower and came back toweling his hair wearing his sexy god armor.

"Morning summer," said Thors damp respons. "Have you hed brakefast yet?"

"No" said Summer and she held up all the pamphlets she had been reading. "But i know where we should probably eat it!" and Thor looked at them and said "

wow Summsy have you beeen teaching yerself Franch?" and she said "yes" proudly becayse she had been.

**"Awesome"** said Thor like a bestie and they high fived with happyness. "You are so trememnous!" and Summsy blushed and Thir helped her up off the floor wher she had been sitting on a beanbag all night.

"What bout Loki and isy?" Summer inqueered. "Where have they gone?"

"I do not no," THor clamed. "but they will find us sooner or later and I want to convay to you my top super secret plans for our quest today!"

"ooooh yes plz do!" summer said punching the air. "I am totaly curious!"

So Summer in her pretty chainmail and Thor in his manly armours went to get delicios France breakfats together. They really enjoyed each others company!

"I hope my tru love desnt mind me spending lots of tiem with you and Lo-Lo and Isy stil," summer confided as she had her delicious hot chocolate that was actually just sa tasty as Asguard hot chocolate but more paris-y.

**"I hoep so to**!" thor consumed. And they ate together hapily.

"so thundery god Thor you still havent told me your _super secret_ planz," summer insisted holding his hand emfaticaly.

"oh yeah" said Thor because he had been rilly distracted fo some reason!1 "yu no how i was talking about a place where there are lots of manly guys with special talents and clevr brains?"

"Yeah spill," said Summer keenly. Becaus she really wanted to finsih the quest so that she could sleep again! she thought about all the fantastic slumbr partyies she could have with her friends if she could avtually slumbr and she trusted Lokis trickysy god magics to help her not pass out whenever she beheld Thors mihty visege.

"well" said Thor and he felt kind of sad because summer would find her true love soon and spend less time with him maybe when she did, "i thought you could go and meet _my super friends the Avenjers!"_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: aw yaeh now where gettign up 2 tha good stuf! i bet u giys ar rilly pupmed 2 meet the rest of eha Avengres!1/ WOH IS SUMREMS TREY LUV? SATAY TUNED!**

**Chapter 9-Towering Cumulus)**

"The Avenjerz!" Summer outbust. "who are thay!?" because she didnt know because she was from another planet but she thoght they sounded super excting and manly.

"they are my cool earth bros," thor siad proudy. "we hang out and beat up aliens together all the time and sometimes doctor doom as well."

"Wow!" crid Summer becase she thought beating up aliens sounded like the best time ever. "that sounds so aswome!" and in her monumentel glee she kissed Thor on the cheek and then texted Loki and isy to tell them both where she and thor were.

"Do yu relly think it sounds awesome" Thor asked a bit blushy. and Summer looked at him and thought he was very handsome. "yes of _course_ Thorry! You now how much I love punching aliens all the time!"

"oh yeh" said Thor kind of embarased hed fogotten how much Summsy liked defeting aliens. "Well then I think yu will get on vrey well with my awesme avengers bros."

"Why do you look so sad Thorry?" Summer asked concerned and she leant forwarsd over the little tabel to look him in his thundery blue eyes. "what is wrong?"

"i dnt want to talk about it" thor said glurmly.

"aw pleeeeeeeeease Thor!" summer said and she grabbed both his hands and everone in the café watched how close the two of them were and thoght that they both looked rily atractive.

"no Summsy" said Thor. "its totaly fine dont worry."

"but you look sad!" Summer distraughted. "i hate it when mai friends are sad! can i do anything to hlep?"

"its ok Summsy" said Thor and he smiled a bit at her concern. "al you have to do is to be yorslef becaus you _always_ make me feel beter!"

"really?" sad Summer and she looked very pleased. "are you sure?"

"Yes" said Thor and he kind of brushed her goergeos hair out of her face. "i am super sure Sumer Melody because yu are a relly cool person."

"Thanks said Summer blushing even moar. "that means a lot to me Thor and I think you too are a very cool person."

and then there was a puff of magic purple smoke between them and Loki and Isabeau teleported onto the table between them!

"HEY BRO" Loki declared hapily. "HEY SUMER!" and then he and Isabeau sat down and got some food as well. "Summsy texted us to tell us yu wer going to tell us about where we were next goin on our quest?"

"Yeah" said Summer. "But I think Thor sould be the one to tell you guys." so Thor said, "I thought that we could probaly find Summers true love among my cool Avengers friends!"

"oh of course!" said Loki and he facepalemed a bit. "why didnt I think of that?"

"Bcause you are too clever and it was in front of yor nose," Isay said comfortingly and pated his shoulder. "But I think that is a super duper plan!"

"Thnx!" Thor said pleased at how his frends thought he was good at making plans. "all I hav to do is to call my buddy to fly his plane down and pick us up!"

"ok" said Isabeau digging in to her tasty Fance brekky. "it is totaly cool how your friends can fly planes around."

So Thor pulled out his iphone and texted his superfriend hawkeyes and was liek, "hey man, can you fly a jet to Paris and pick up my friends and me?" and he waited for a repli while Loki and his glorius wife stuffed there faces with deliciosness.

"Hey Hawki says 'I totally can, and I hope that now I'll finally get to meet your friend Summer Melody who you're always talking about," quotted Thor an then he was kind of embarased and only Loki sitting on his lap stopped him from slidning under the tablet from embarsment.

"Awesom!" said Isabea eating some tasty France pancakes and punchin Summer affectiontly on the shoulder. "I heve never been in a plan before!"

"its like flying on yor dragon freind except for there are seats," loki said wisly. "and sometimes foods as well."

"Je suis un avocot," Isabeua said replied wisely becaus they were in summer totally agred becaue now she could speak French too.

"Hey Hawksy says he is here now," said Thor cleverly looking at his iPhone and grabing Nyerlner in one hand. "lets go!" so they ran outside and jumped on the plan and they flew away! Summsy waved godbye to the awful tower and looked kind of worried.

"It's toats ok Summer bro!" Loki said haply giving her a one armed hug. "We well find your tru love really soon and then you can sleep again!"

"What is going down?" Inquired the hawkeye flying the plane cleverly between the buildings. "I have nevr flown somewere to find true loves kiss?"

_**"THAT IS A SECRET"**_ Thor exclamed and everyone wer quiet because he sounded kind of scary and tragic.

"ok then" said Hakwye and he landed the plane cleverly on the flying placr. and Loki had to carry Isabeau of the plane because they discovered that she got kind of air sic if she wasnt in his arms."we are so high up!" she wondered afectionaly. "do you live up heer Hawkeyes?"

"Yes" said Hakseye archerly. "and so does Thor sometimes when he is not in magicl asgerd."

"wow!" Exclained Summer marvelously. She was very nervous but also amazed! She was nervous because it was kind of weird to visit yor sisters ex boyfriends friends who fought crime on another planet to get tru loves kiss. But the flying thing was super cool and so was Thors buddy Hawkeye who he was hugging now becaus it isnt safe to bro hug people when they are flyin planes, even telented Aevengerz plane flyers. But Smmer was kind of fretful in case her true love wsnt on board at all! becaus then what would she do? she whsped this to Thor as they wlaked and he said equly quirely "i dunno Summsy but i heve this crazy feeling yer true love is somewhere on this flying plase!"

"relly?" shushed summer. She hoped Thor was rigt! But suddenly she also hoped that he ws wrong becaus she didnt want a true love really when Thor was so much of her bestest friends in the whole universe!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10-Crepuscular Cumulus)\**

**AN: AW yea now its getin relay good! i trid my best 2 kep all ta Averfners in cataracters bcoz that is wat a god story is all, about! ! it aslo ends in a bit of a clifahnger! pleas R+R!1! I luv fedebak!**

Sumer liked to stand outside the hellicarrier and breath the Itaian air tht they were fliying ober in the freshest space in the air. It was very pretty! She enjoyed looking at the fluffy clouds that were all white and gold and blue! The light breze fluffled her hair and made her look very prety! Sumer was holding a paper crain that Hulk had made her but nek minut the wind picked it up and blew it away. She made a smal axclaming noise of much sadniss for her paper crain. After she sighed Summer heard something behind her. It was Oron Man!

"Why hello there." He said with a teethy smile.

"Oh, hello." SUmer said a bit suprised.

"You droped this" Iron Man said holindg out the prety delicate crain. It didnt blow out of his hand in the wind because of the blue thing in his chest. SUmer was very flatered that he caght it for her and didnt even scrunch it up at all!

"Thnk you so much!"" Summer whispered squeeling. Iron Man picked up her hand in his and gently put it in her palm like it was glass . But it wasnt because it was paper.

"werl," said Irin Man intelegently, "truue love is always where you least expect to find it." And Summre thought he sounded vrey clever!

But then she was a bit shocked and suprised and she blushed becauss she hadnt even mentoned tru love the Iron Captain!

"hey maybe I can use my science to hlep you!" Oron Stark cried. "because the hulk and I have mavelous brains!" And he swept her up and ran off with her into the scence labs where he thru her at the hulk and dived for his computer. He waz having an idea!

"HEY HULK!" insisted Iron men. "I HAVE A SUPER CONCEPT! HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT TO MAKE A LOVE RAY TO HLEP SUMMER?"

"I dont think love shuld be so vilent Tpny." Hulk said clamly.

"WHAT?" Iron said. "But then we could build her a tru love! It would solve all her problems!"

"but that is crazy!" the hulk said in a friendly voice. "Why dont we just build a true love detector?"

"that is a FANTASTIC IDEA!" Orin man cried. "But first we need a perfect sample of true love!" and he and the hulk started talking really fast about science things and stuff Summer didn't understand. But she could have if she wanted too becauyse shes really smart like that.1

"Well Isabell and Loi have a prefect love. They are so beutiful" summer said, but she was king of worried because she didnt want anyone to force someone to love her. bgg bgg bgBut she always relly wnated a love like Isabel and Lokis'. She alwayd kind of wondred if she ccould have love even beter than Isabell and Lokis but she trid not to think about too much becaus she didnt want to hert theyre fellings or make them laugh at her ambrition.

"OK" said rion man seezing a lot of sciency wires and running off with them. "hey The hulk could you get that thing with all the dials on it" he yelled behind him as he ran. and summer followed after them wondering how they were going to mesure love with science. when she arrived in the big roommy thing they had lots of batteries on Lokis helmet and Isabeau was wrapped in foil and wires and stuff like that.

Hey Sumer," Dr Hulk said to her "I didnt ask befor but what is all this BOUT TRUE LOVE?" He was a bit blushy and a bashed.

"Well I need true loves kiss becaus my friends and I are on a quest because I used to faint around Thor and my sister who was his gilfriend had to kick me under tables and trees and things until my beautiful frend Isabeau Lokis wife pulled a spell on me to stop me fainting but now I can't sleep so we are on a quest so I can find true loves kiss to stop it."

"Oh wow that is very intense." He murmeered. "I am glad that... maybe we can help." He said with a temid smile.

"wow" said the hulk. "gamma radiation is off the charts!1!"

"i thoght so," said Iron Mn using his brain. he hit some buttons and talked to his computer friend Jarvis. And Isabeau and Loki started to glow like magic, but science!

"ok" said Rion man quickly writing some stuff down and grabing Loki and Isabeau and running back to the seance room. And Summer watched amazed by there progress.

"They ar_e amazing_!" exclamed Thor who was standing beside her. "what are they _doing_?"

"they are trying to make a true love detector for me," summer said and she and thor drank coffee together and talked. They only stopped talking when Iron Man jumped out of the air ducts and cut some of Summer's hair and ran away with it because he needed a dna sample.

"hey where done now"said the hulk. He was so hansom when he wasnt gren and rilly bashful and a bit shy.

"Wow!" mouthed Summer. "that ws amazingerly fast!"

Loke and isabeau miandered there way ovr too Summer. they looked realy tired and KOed.

"here you are dove" said Rion man giving summr a half hug and gave summer a device that showed her if her true love was near and so she cold kiss him and fall asleep later but hopefully around htor and have to be kciked under tables and thngs. Thor looked rily angry at Rion man for some reason. the detecty thing looked kind of like a pretty necklace and very attractive. It glowed pinkly when she was near her true love.

"Thanks Oron man! Thanks the hulk!" siad summer gleefuly and hugged both of the science bros who blushed a little bit when she did becuase she was so pretty.

"But it is not vrey specific. It will probably show you if your true love is on the same side of the ship as you. We didnt have heaps of tiem." Irom man said seriously and a bit sad that he didnt do it prefectly."Mabey we can make it better later?"

Suddenly the necklace started glowering.

"Oh!" gasped summer.

"Your true love is somewhere close!" Iron man declared leaning in to look at her necklace which kind of meant looking at her bodacous chest. "hey hulk do **_you_** want to kiss summer to see if it makes her sleep?"

"what?" demanded the hulk blushing rilly hard. "why would I do something like _that_?"

"maybe you could just kiss her cheek or something?" Iron Man suggested. And THor kind of raged a bit but not out loud because he didnt think it was fair of him to be upset about the other Avejers kissing his super bestest friend.

"I dont think kising on the cheek works!" he fuumed but he didnt know why but they still trusted his jugment.

"Well" said Iron Man grabbing the back of the hulks and summers heads and kind of forcing theyre faces together.

"wait!" cried summer bright pink. "This isnt fair!"

"What are you tlaking about Summer?" Iron Man said. He stopped trying to make them kiss.

"I dont actualy knwo Dr Hulk and if I dont know him yet then I miht kiss him and fall in love later" Sumers face was very blushy and the Dr Hulk and Thor looked uncomfortable and the Dr Hulk was blushing too. "If I do fa;l in love later I might not notice becaus I though that I already tried kissing him. You get it?"

She was very embarased. Thro thught she looked so pretty when she blushed! And he was proud that she was standing up fer herslef.

"Well alright then." Irom Man said. he had a cheky glint in his iron grey eyes and he said "Lets all go and get some food." And he stood up and led them all to a big fnacy kitchen ful of stoves and tables and things. It was really shiny!

"I will make some lunch for everyone" said Summer becase she was a relly good cook! And everyine joined in except for Captain America because he was really lame at making food. insted he found an old radio and played fancy music on it!

Oron Man saw Summer talking to Thor and he had an idea to discovering her true love! He was so clever that he thouht he woudl pay lots of atention to Sumre and see if some people were upset by it. He is vrey smart! He swagged over to the Asgordians and took Summer's atention.

"My deer goddess of distant lands, may I ask you to dance?"

"Oh Im not a godess! Im just a citisen!" Sumer said blushing haply at the confusion. Thor was in the middle of his sentence and his mouth was still a bit open.

"Even beter! Much less intimedating. Lets dance to the Caps oldies music!" and he wisked Sumer away and started doing the shiver bug.

"You are a vrey fun dancer Iron Man!" Summer insisted as he wirled her all over the rom.

"I'm really flattered you think so. Would you like to grab a bite to eat?"

"But we just aet lunch!" Sumer lauhed.

"And now im hungry because we danced so much!" And then Iron Starkk picked her up and flew out of the room with his rocket shoes.

Toney thought he was prety tricksy and maybe he should be a god and not an iron man? But one day, there would be no lunchtime. So he made sure he had other tricsy plans for other tiems.

Wile Sumer and Irrn Man were siping ther tasty delicious chai latays Thor cam up as well.

"Hey thor!" SUmer said from Oron Mans arms. and she noticed that Thor looked sort of upset about something for some reason? she thought maybe it was because he didn't have a chi late.

"Thjor would you like to try some chai latie?" Sumer asked poignantly beaucse she wanted thor to be included but there wasnt room in iron man's arms for too. Thor looked a bit happier and she handed him her cup and he sipped from it from the same place.

"Thats nice" Thro implied frendlyly. He had enother sip dleicately and gave it bak to SUmre. She thought it was so delicos and she had another sip. All of a suddenly she thought she was a bit tired? but that was probably becays e the warm drink was such a claming affect.

"so what do you super cool Avengerz sually do with yuor time?" Summer requested downing the rest of her drink.

"i dunno" said Orin man. "Sometimes we fight alei

ns and stuff or just punch the hulk because its funny."

"o ok," said Summer. "are there any aliens around for us to fight?"

"no" said iron man, "but I guess you could maybe help teach Captain Amerika to bake cookies because hes a total loser at cooking?" and he looked at Thor slyghtly.

"ooh!" Summer exumed jumping from stark man's iron arms. "that sounds like the most fun ever! I love to cook!" and she dived over to the sink and ran a sink of water so she could wash the mugs and then said "WHERE IS CAPTAIN AMERCA I CANNOT WAIT TO HELP HIM BAKA COOKIES!" and then she was really happy! and she had a realy hapy face on. The Captan came into the room with his suit folded down to the waste and he had a grey t shirt on underneth.

"Hi Mis Sumer. I'm Captan America."

"Hi mr america! What do you want to make?" SUmmer said very exitedly.

"Um im not sure. Mabe ou should decide and then we can just do it."

"Okay Steve. We will make cookies. I think chocolat chips are the best." So they went ot the bg enomous parnty and Summer put all the ingredents in Captans big musley arms.

Iron was thirsy. He was also being devious. He was all busy with sciencey stuff and his hands were literally tied. he said "Hey thor, can you go and get me some mlik from the kitchen wile I work with this gadget? "

"sure" said Thor in a manly voice. And then he went into the kitchen just in time to see Summer saying, "oh silly Captain you have gotten cookie dough in your hair!" and try to get it out for him. She had to stand on her tippytoe becaus even thouh she is Asguardian and very tall Stever is even taller than her! Theyre faces were very close together and they both looked very happy and were smiling because cookies are awesome.

Thor hanged his head in sadnes and went to the cupburds were the cups are so Toney could haev his mlik. And he tried not to be sad and remembr all the tmes that Summsy had taken out cookie doh from his own lucious locks.

"Oh hallo there THor!" Summer ostentaciously when she noticed him reachin g over her head to find a glass. "what are you doing heer? Our cookis arent ready yet but you cen have some when where done!"" When she smiled up at him she had sme flour on her cheek he went to say something and brush it off but hen Captan threw a handfull of flor at his face becaus he was feeling playful! He thought that mayb thor would play back and they could have some boyish fun but then Thor just looked sad and went and have a shower. Then Capitan America had a thoughtful look on his face like something had twigged in his head.

"Has Thor had an argunent with his girlfrend?" He asked.

"What? Thor has a gilfrend I didnt no about?" Sumer asked baffeldey.

"Well I dont kno if she is actualy his girlfrend but he is always talking about this girl like he likes her and I thiught maybe they had a fight?"

Then summer said "Well I am his besty and i didnt know that he has fought with anyone...?"

"Oooh. Right." Then he changed the subject. "How about you tell me more about Asgard?"

"oh ok!" said summer but she was a bit distractied by wondering who Thor had a bit of a crush on. But she tlaked to Captain about a lot of things as she taugt him how to make awseom cookies and about how she used to fant around Thro all the time and how the owls sweared and about how Sif got really drunk on mead sometimes and about how Isabea and Lo-Lo had fallen in deep and abiding loveing with each other. And mr steve nodded a lot and said "huh" occasionally when summer got to a interesting part.

"wow Summer!" said Captain Steve after she stopped talking and they miraclously got the cookies out of the overn. "It sounds like you and Thor are the ultinnate be**s**ties!"

"yeah we kind of are," summer said proudly. "We are the bestest besties!"

"well thank you for helping me bake cookies," said Capitan handing Summr a pretty box ful of the cookies that they had fabricatd. "maybe you shuld take some to Thor and make sure hes not still coverd in flour becaus I feel kind of bad about it."

"yeah ok!" said summsy and she got him to draw her a map of where thor's flying bedroom was. "and it's totaly ok about the flower Stevey because Im sure Thor weas just overracting a tiny bit." so she gathred up the cookies in there pretty box and she went to find Thor! but in one of the passages she fond Hawksey sweepng the flor.

"oh hullo Hawkesy!" summer insinuated. "what ar you doing?'

"I am sweping the floor," said Hawksey bravely. And he waved the broom to show it to her. "because it is my job this week!"

"Oh ok" said Summre. And then because she was a nice person she said "can I do anything to help?"

and Hakwsy said, "actually I am realy hungry!" and Summer said "oh you should go get some cookies that mr america and I made just before before Irony man and the hulk eat them all becase theyre delicious. Their venilla choc chip!"

"Oh awesome. What do they small like?" Hewksy said revealling. Sumer was very obligating so she stepped closer and he leaned his brom aganst the wall and she opend the box and hawkseye inhailed deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11-Altocumulus) **

**AN: OMJ! Onle 1 chapirte 2 uplod aftr this becas were rilly clos to tha end of ta store!1! R U ALL SUPR EXITED BCAUS I AM SUPR EXISTED ABUT THIS!1!**

Thor wlaked out of a door dwn the halway and seen Hawksy leening over a pretty box of cookies that Summer was holdning. He didnt know what to be thinking! He truned around and wlak back to his room to have a shower because he only brushed the flour out so it didnt turn into a weird magicaal glue when he washd it. SUmmer looked up and saw some flower on the ground and thought that she smelled something familial that smelt like home and bestst friends.

After talking with Hawsey for aages Summer thought she better go and give Thor her presant of handmade cookies! She followed the map that Captain steven had given her and found her way to Thors room in no time! Thor wasnt there and sumer herd the shower still giong so she thouht se would just wait for Thoe on his comfy flying bed. She felt her eyes getting all hevvy and she layed down and rested her head. She thought the bed smelt really nice and woul have layed down on the pilows but they looked damp and smelled like Thors tears and she didnt kno why.

Thor cam out of the bathrom in a towl and he was ruffling his hare dry. He noticed a beutifil young lady slumbering on his bed. It was Summer curled up like a kitten and hugging nyerlnyer like a teddy.

Thor was vrey glad that him and Sumer can be bestest freinds and can be so close and play volleyball and plait eachothers hair and walk on the beach holding hands like bros. He leant down and kissed her on her sleeping temples and he felt a bit of a flatter in his heart. The pink necklace that Summer was wering glowed more brightlier pink which woke up Summer. She jumped up from the bed and didn't even notice Thors towells. She axclaimed "My true love must be really close!" and ran into the empty coridor.

Thro was confused and kind of shook his head a bit in a confused kind of way. He wanted to go to bed and thank Sumer for the cookeis so he got changed into his clothes and wanted to find Summer so she could plait his hair and he could plait hers and they could tlka about there days. He walked all the way to her room an when he go there he patted down his hair and nocked 3 times. He herd a girly voice say

"Come in! The door is open!"

He was a little confused again because the voice was SUmers but it sounded a bit deffernt. He opened the door with the handle and was very shocked by wat he saw. Sumer was siting on her bed and the girl avenger was in fornt of her and she was bradeing her hair! Thor didnt even think SUmer knew the girl Evenger and she was alredy brading her hair! Thor tought that brading hair was a personal thing for besties.

"Oh... Im sorry Sumer I didnt mean to interupt." He staminaed looking at the floor.

"What are you tlkaing about?" Summer said and she jumped off the bed.

"Well I just wanted to say hi and thankyou for the cookies becaus they were delicous."

"Oh. Is that all?" I thought you might have wnated me to braid your hair befoer bed. I havent done it in a few days..." Sumer was loking at him inkwisitivly and wonderingly. The girl Avenger got off the bed as well and said "You can have a turn now Thor my hair is done."

She was very nce. She had the same look on her face than Captan Steve and Oron Man had sometimes when they were aroud her and thor.

"oh thats ok," said Trho kind of appryhensitively. "I am fine"

"NO YOU ARENT" crid summr grabbing his arm and pulling him to sit on the flor. "I am goin to plait your hair!"

"oh ok" said Thro nervously. And he sat nervosly on the floor while Summsy brushd his long and lucious hair gently.

"yor hair is supre nice Thorry!" exclamed summer wisely. And the girl Avenjer said "I need to go polish my weponz" and disapaeared out the door leving them all alone.

Now that the girl Avenjer was gone Thro felt a little bit more comfortible. and he said "My hair hasnt ben as nice the last few days because you havent plaited it." he said all blushy.

"Aw that's nice Thor. Thankyou for tleling me." Summer_ loved_ compliments.

and now Thor felt rilly awkwerd and didnt know what to say so he didnt while summsy started plaiting his blonde god hair nobley. but he thought he should say something and so he said "so how is yur quest for true love goin?"

"wellll" said Summr and she sort of stopped plateing a moment and then started agan. "its pretty good I guess. And then she said "your Avengrs freinds are so great I am happy we came here. But I dunno if any of them are my true love or not! even if tony and the hulk's magical love detecotr says my tru love is on board."

"Really?" asked Thor feeling a bit better for some reason that he didnt know. And summsys hands felt so nice on his hair that he almost thght he might swoon.

"yes" said Summsy confirmation. "But I guess I wont know until I get to knw them al better and then kiss them." which stoppde Stor feeling better.

"oh, ok" he said sort of down. "so u have nt kissed anyone yet?" and ummer laughed and said "ha ha no knot yet" but then she said "But I do think that Iron man kind of likes me quiet a bit."

**"**He is a bit of a ladys man" clamied Thor. "u must be cerful of him becaus he might just be toying with ur emoticons!"

"oh no really?" inquested Summer. "but mayb he will stop bein so much a ladie's man when he finds love?"

"maybe" said Thor. "and also i think Capitan Americ loves stars more than he loves people becaus of his dark and broodung parst of torment and despair."

"oh no :( said Summr because she was overwellmed with companion. "is that really true"

"yes" contended the thundery god sort of leaning into Summrs pretty knees. "but you are such a lovely kind person Summsy I am sure that you cold amotionally heal anyone who fell in true love with you." and Summsy went a pretty ruby blush and said "oh Thor you are such a nice person do yu realy think so?"

'yes" said Thor bravly becuase he didnt understnad the emotions that he was feelking. "yes Summsy you know I think that u are the best person in the whole universe!" And Summer kind of leant forwards and hugged his head like besties do. "thank you Thor!" she publicized kissing him on the cheek. And they stayed like that really closely and emotioally until there was anoise above their heads and Loki fell out of the air duct between them!

"Hi Summer! Hi Thor!" he said happliy. "Me and my charming delectable wife said that we should have a delicious midnight snack!"

"Oh wow!" said Summer standing up. "that sounds ultra tasty! Can Thor and I come plz?"

"yes you may" said the trixy god and he jumped back into the air ducts and disappeared!

"Hey Thorry a midnight snack will be so nice!" said Summsy. "it will just be like back in Sguard!"

"yeh" said Thor with reminisce. "thay were good fun werent they?"

"yeah!" exclaimed Summer together they went to eat a midnight snack with Loki and Isabeau in the big Avengrs flying kitchen.

"Hey" said Iron man who was doing science on the kitchen bench. "how are all of you?"

"Pretty great" said Summer deliclately. "Hey are you hungry because we thought we might get dinner!"

"ooh yes plz" said Iron man and he grabed his iPhone and said "I wanna order pizzza is everyone super cool with that? I will pay becaus I am a billionare."

"Wht is pizza?" requested Summr because she was from another planet.

"only the best thing_** EVAR**_" said the hulk and so Ron man got pizza ordered and they waited in the kitchen for it to arrive! "You will really enjoy it summer!"

Thor felt a bit hurt because he thougt that he and Summer could keep spending time togther all alone. But now everyone would be there eating pizza together and trying to kiss Summsy to see if they were her true love. ecause Thor thought Summer was super pretty and friendly and nice and loving and that meant that everyyone would want to be her true love. Oh no he thought because Iron man was outragosly flirting at Summre again.

"Were going to have it delivered becaus i am the only person who can pick up the pizza becaus its my credit card and I want to stay and spend time with you Sumer." and he winked all hansomly. It made summer giggle.

"I tremendosly adore pizza!" said Loki with condensation. "but not as much as I adore Isabeauy!" and he and she made out quite a bit intensely.

"So Summer what do you like as topings?" Iron Man asked Sumer.

"do you mean like hats of like shirts Oron Man?" Sumer asked with a lete head titl. They all thouht her confusion was adoable.

"Oh Sumer thats so cute. I cold give you a kiss." I rin Man Sadi Thor spewmed

"Sumer likes meat and olives."

"Oh and cheese!" Sumre added to.

"What about anchovies?" Irin Man asekd.

"I have nev had anchovies?" SUmer answerd.

"NEVER HAD ANCHOVIES?!" Iron Men yeled!

"There is no sea in ASguad for them to grow in!" Thor rebooted protectively and put an arm around Sumers shoulders.

"Thor you cruel mann. How could you deprive the lovly ladie? We will also have anchovies on the piza!" Thor felt very inadekuit and unmanly. He flet a tugging on his sleev.

"Thor wat are ankovies?" Sumer asked looking up at him cutely. "Oron Man didnt actuly tel me?"

Thor smiled sweetly, barely resisting the urge to bat his eyelashes then cackled with triumph.

"Ankovies are slaty litle fishes. They're about this big" Thor put his fingers a bit apart from themselves to be the size of an ankovie and showed Sumre. She looked very interestd with big blue eyes. He said "im sorry I have been so mean and have not let you be introduces to them SUmsy. I feel brutishly." Sumer smiled and grabed his hand and said "Thats okay Thor, I understand! We have been vrey busy and you hav ben so hlepful in my quest. It is very nice. I forgive you."

"Thank you Sumer..." Thor mewmered when ALL OF A SUDEN Loki poped in between them! It was a very squishy situatioN!

"Oh hello brother and Sumer! I have been experimenting with my powers of telaprotating!" And Isabeau rushed up to find were Loki had telaprotated to. "I wonder why I ended up here? He said to Isabeau.

"Well love is the driving force between your tricksy powers." Thor blushed and Sumer blushed and Loki ducked out of the middle of them to hug Isabeau. "And Sumer is wering her truu love neckerlace. I bet that is what did hapen!"

"Im sorry if I am interfering with your magics Loki!" SUmer appoligised.

"Never mind Sumsy! I dont nind. And even if you where in the way I couldnt be amd becaus you are just so cute. And he pinched her cheek like a atractive tricksy grandma. "Sumer did you know taht Summer is my like favurite month?"

"No it isnt borther! Your faveourte month is Winter." Thor rebooted.

"Oh thats rite. You are the one whos favourit month is Summer. Im sorry I made a fumble like that."

"Is your favoutite month realy Summer Thor?" Summer solicited.

"Yes it is." he said with a smile and he looked as cute as a baby calf.

"Oh thats so cute Thor!" Iron mat said with a patronissing face. "Hey Sumer the piza is here! You can sit next to me."

"That i nice Iron Mat! And Thor can sit on my other side right? Becaus he is my best friend and on the telervisoon I alwasy see besties eatin pezza togethr!" Iron Mann said "that was okay."

So Summre sat between Thro and Iron Amn and they ate pizza together and Hawksey hid in the air vents to eat his piza becaus he was a ninja. And Loki and Isabeau ate there piza a bit and sat in each othres laps and were a prefect specimen of love.

"hey Summsy wold you loek more pizza?" requested irno man habitully. And she sad "that sounds delcilos!" and ate it gleefuly. She thoght Earth was super best becase of pizas and delisious vanila chocolate cookies and her new Averjerz bros! and she said so.

"then you should stary on Erth forever with us!" insisted Iron Man and he held her hand. "then you can fight alievens with us all the time!"

"iunno if i'm rady for that king of comitment" said Sumsy. "but I do love Eath!"

And Thro looked kind of confused and tragic. "but Summsy what about all ur Asquard friends? And what about ur sister the godess of unicrons?"

"well Siffy keeps saying I shuld leave home anyway sometimes," SUmmer confirmed wittily. "but I always thought I would leave hom when I got marrued?"

and Thor exploded "I HAVE TO LEAVE" and leaps out of the window waving Nyerlner so that he can fly and not fell to his death out of the air. And he left!

"I wondr why Thor had to leave" thought Summer. And she was really sad that he was not longer there so that they could eat delicos pizza together and shar in the warm fires of friendly comradships.

"hey Summer would you leik some more juice" insisted the hulk with a bottle of jiuce.

"yes sure" said Summre and she looked sort of introspeculativ and gazd out the window after her thundery god bestie Thor. "I wondr where Thor went?"

"sometmes he fleis into fits of passionate," said Loki because he was Thors bro and wasan expret on Thor moods. "but he always comes back when he gets hungry,"

"well then we shuld save him some pizza" said Summer stoicly and she put some pizzas in the ovenn for him so it wouldnt be cold when he got back.

"hey Summer!" yelled Iron mn from the table weher he was drinking wine all fancy. "Your necklace has stopped glowing! Is it broken?!" and then Captan Cameria was like "so it has!" becaus he was also in the kitchen because he was washing the dishes in a relly cute aprin!

"Oh NO!" crid Summer. "how can I find my tru love now?" and Iron man said "hey give it to me again, I will see how I may fix it with my genus." so she tossed it to him talently because she was a warrior midden.

"oh thanks" he said and pulled out some spanners and things from his pocket ad started to try to fix it and he talked a lot to his computer frind Jarvis. "hey computer friend is this broken" and the computer friend said "no I don't think so!" and orion man and captain anerica and the hilk and Hawksey and the girl Avenger all exchanjed a secret look that Summr didn't see because she was looking in the oven!

"well" said Iron man brainily, "i guess we will have to find your true love the old fashinoned way!"

"Whaat?" requested Summer.

"I guess everyone will just have to kiss you?" said Iron man. And he looked at Summre suggestingly.

Summer shuffled her feet in their stylish boots and she looked at the floor and she looked up at the roof and she thought that all the Avengerz were very nice but she didnt really think that she wanted to kiss any of them? even if mr iron man was very attractive and captina Ameri ca was a bit of a total babe.

"I dunno" she said. "because a first kiss is very important?"

"yeah that is trie" said Iron Man. "But also breaking your curse is important! and we know that your true love is somewhere here, right?"

"But-" she abjected.

"ENOUGH TLKAING!" Iron man yleled and he aimed the hulk his sceince bro at Sumer with his Iron Man suit and said "JUST KISS SOMESONE I'M BORED OF YOUR CONFUSION!"

She saw her necklace re light up and steped out of the way of the prefectly aimed Hluk.

"Its working again! Oh! I'm sorry!" said Summer looking at the blushy Hulk. He was really very nice and he had given her the paper crane after all and sge just doged him! She forgot abot her neckerlace for a few minutes to hlep the Hulk up from the ground were he fell. Iron Man sneakily sneaked up wile she was busy and when she looked up he kissed her! On the lips! Sumer was very surprised. She thouht she heard a tummy growl and wen she looked up she saw that Thor was in the window again! Iron man looked around as wlel and he smiled at Thor. Summer was so embarased that Thor had seen her kissing his Avengerz friend Ion Man but she didn't realy know why so she just said "Hey bestie we left you sum pizza in the overn!" realy akwwardly and she was very blushy and pink and pretty and Oron Min looked a bit dayzed becaus Sumer is such a good kiser! Thor saw Sumer shake her head and take a deep breath. He thouht she looked more tired. He loked dowm an fell inside. He was just in tiem becus it strated to rain!

"why did you do that Irin man?" said Summer angryily quietly as Thor got his pizzer from the overn. "becaus now we know I am not ur true love!' said Orion Man. "that means that it is somebody else who isnt me." but he did look a bit disapeontd because Summer was so pretty and talented and adorable and a good kisser.

"I AM GOING OUTSIDE" said Thor with bearly contaned emotion. and he went outsid very fast even though it was suddenly raining very hard!

"Bro do you want an umbrella?" Loki said from where he was sitting on Isbael. "Yu know you get cold easily!" but Thor was filld with ragy sadness. And he went outside!

"well I guess that we could all kiss summer?" said Captain America once the Silence had fallen. "because I guess that could narrow it down very easily?"

"Hey!: hollred Summer. "can't i decide who I kiss?" and she looked kink of upset and said "I am going to see if Thor is ok because i know it always rains when he is sad and maybe he is upset because I was eating pizza without him!" and she went to storm off but sudenly she couldnt'.

"wait!" said Isabau and she grabbed Lo- Lo's magical wand and she grabbed Summer's muscly arm and said teleport teleport teleport! and they vanished!

"wow!" said Summer when they reappeared very prettily and sparkly in a different place. "you can teleport almost as well as your handsome husband the tricksy god!"

"yeah well I've been praciting" said Isabeau and then she looked super serious on her face and she said "summsy I think we need to talk!"

"what" said Summsy. "you know I love to talk to you heaps Isy but I want to talk to Thor right now! He is sad and I don't know why!"

"no" sad Isabeau. "I want to know how you feel about Thro!"

"how should I feel about Thro?" said Summer in confusion and she tilted her head and her hair flipped around and loooked really shinny and pretty and mind boglingly beauticul. "He is only my bestest friend in the hole univers and he is the super best and really buff and so talended and he can control the wather and he has really pretty hair!"

"But why are you so upsert about kissing people?" said Isabee and Summsy didnt no why she was changing the subject so winsomely. bust then she said "If I find my true love then how can I spend all my tiem with my favorite frind? if I had a tru lvoe then I'd have to spend al my time with him instead of my bestest bestie!"

"and maybe do yu somewitmes have touching moments with Thir as besties but you keep being intrupted?"

"ys all the tiem!"

"oh reeely " said Isabeau and she skipped and forliced a bit with satisfunction. "hey so I think maybe you can go and takj to Thor now?"

"Yeah. I think I'll try and find him. I'm pretty good at finding him!" SUmer said with a happy smile. She heard some rattling in the air vents but then she heard some footesteps and felt like skipping! The rattleing got louder and then Kawsey dropped upside down frojm the eir vents anf kised Summer! She felt very like she had ben intruded upon! Suer was not happy and she didn't fall asleep!

"Hawlsey! Why did you do taht!" She squeeled.

"Oron Mon told me too. I'm sorry Summsy!" Then he disappeared agan into the vents. Sumer went to strom down the hallway and she heard a HUMUNGUS LIHTNING CLAP! She looked in hurror down the corner and saw Thror there!

"wait Thor what is wrong?" she yelled! and then she heard a one eyed vvoice saying "My son is a very passionate person, about many things, and when a passionate person is hurt love can express itself as anger," very mysctically and he meant Thor not Loki because Loki was only passive about Isabeau.

And Odyen maternalised out of noone with a lot of drak blue smok!

"OH ODYN!" SUmer yelled

and

ran into his arms for a cmronting hug "What are we going to do!"

"I know!" said Isabeay and she grabeed Summer and ran after Thor catatonicaly.

"HEY THOR WAIT" she yelld and she grbbed his arm and she said more magical teleport spell

Isabeu arrupted into the Rec room and everyon was alredy there becaus Isabeu had trenspotred EVERYONE at the SAME TIEM to the Recretational room!

"HEY I HAVE A PLEN GUYS!" she digressed loudly with exubarent glee. "IRN MAN LET ME BORROW THAG BOTTEL OF WINE! But drink it all first!"

So Iron Man skulled all of the wine with a lot of talent for dirnking and gave it to her beautiful hands. Isabeau muttered some words that nobodie saw over the bottel and then she said poissonately

"Hey everyone get in a big cercle! We will play 'spin the bottle in heaven'!" SO evernyone did. "Because you have all ben kissing SUmer without her premonission she will spin the bottel first." Isaeau sad wisely. with a smirk of intelegeince. so Summr said "what why ok then I guess." and she span the bottle really hsrd. It spun and spun and Thors grumpy face turned into a face with big eyes of aprehention. The bottle spun realy realy fast and then with no warning it stoped super sudenyl on Thor! He stoped chewing his pizza agresively and looked up at Isabeau and Sumer. Isabeaus said

"It is decided!" dictatingly and puled Thor and Sumer up and towards the cupboard.

"I dont know what to do?" SUmer stated bleakly. Isabeau had a look of skematics on her wise face.

"The point is that you go into the private closet with no air vents and tlak to eachother and ask questions about things that might be private or special to your hart.

"I am a bit confused" said Thor provocativly.

"but I am afraid of the dark!" su mmrer nervoused terribly.

"well then Thorry the thunder god can hold your hand!" said Isabeau locking the door. and it was dark so Thor held summere's hand moderately. "summsy are u ok I didn't know you where afraid of the dark?!"

"well yes i am _pretty_ treyfied of the drak," confessd Summr. "that is why I am alwas so lonely at night!"

"Orly?' inqueered Thor. "I did not knw this!" and he held her hand even more tightly because he was sad that she was sacred. "are you still scared summsy?" and she felt a bit of a swoon in her heart at his concern and worry in his voice.

"no because you are with me" claimed Summer affectiinatly. And Thor went briiiight red! "relly Summsy?" he requested with a shaky sound in his voice.

"Of curse Thor!" she replee meaningly. "Do you know what were suposed to do here?"

**"TALK!"** Isabeau yelled from outside the door.

"Oh, okay!" sumer said bak. "What do you want to tlak about Thor? Why dont you tel me about your kidhood with the adrable Lokie?"

"Rightyo then." Thor digresed. "Like Many Asgardian Vikings, my mother threw a piano at me when I was three years old to teach me about music and being a good warior at the smae time. So now I can play fluent Motez Art and battel Ice Giants at the same time!"

"Wow Thor" summer said with an amazed face "that is so awsome!"

"What aout you SUmsy?" he inquisitioned.

"Well um I grew up with Siffy and life was prety average fro me until I was hnaging out with you gusy recently!" she confirmed.

"What do you wnat to tlka abotu now Sumsy?"" Thro asked witha razed eyebro.

Needless to say, there was an answer when I reached into my soul.

"Summer are you scared again?" Thor asked becaus she was quiet for a few minutes.

"no because you are with me" claimed Summer affectiinatly. And Thor went briiiight red! "relly Summsy?" he requested with a shaky sound in his voice.

"Yeah rilly Thorry, because u are so tall and muscly and I always feel safe with you!"

"wow" said Thor wonderingly because he was so amazed that Summsy felt in such a way and he hed never known! "well I fil safer with you two Summsy becaus I dont have nightmars when you are with me!"

"oh yeah," said Summsy. And Thro noticed how close they were together in the dark and how pretty Summr was and also she smelt really nice! Like cookies and perfume and horses and Nyelrner! he was really heppy that Summsy was his friend and he said "summsy I am so happy you are my frind" quietly to her because he was so happy."

"I am _so_ happy that you r my friend Thorry!" embroiled Summr. "I wantd to ask you why you were so mad befor?"

"oh" said Thor feling a bit silly becays he knew no mattr what Summer would be his bestest friend in the whole world. "well I was upset that the other Avengrs were kissing u with such frequncy and devotin."

"what why?" asked summer. "becaus I kiss you all the time!"

and Thor wansnt' shore what to say so he said "but that s becaus we are besties and bros and not becos I am your true love!" and then he didnt no what he was saying so he stopped becaus he was a bit embrarrased by it.

"oh relly?" said summr and she was overwhelned by strang and infamilar feelings in her haert. And then she felt a bit like a silly goose!

"THOR!" she involved. "YOU KNO WHAT IS CRAZY?"

"what?" said Thor.

"Well Thr I no this probably sounds totaly whack but I just relaised that I nevr thought that _you_ culd be my truest love!"


	11. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-Cirrus)**

**AN: IT's MY LAST CAPTER OF TIS FIC! i rm raly hepy 2 heve finisd ths fic! I hep u gaiz injoyed reading it because I REALY LIKESD RITING IT LOL! 3**

**sum of da reason I havent ben riting as much is bcaus I hav an ida for a nothr Anvergers fic! i evan write some f it alredy! i am raly excte about it so maby I'l put it on fanf {ic soon? Its a bout a gril who is frm space an there ar EVIL ALENS but i cant say 2 much abut them, becayse, ther wuld be sporilers!**

**ALOS I have a treumblr nouw! mai usr name is CharlieXBella on there just liek it is on here n sometiesm I writs abut Ideas I hve for fanfic their? ILY PELASE R+R BCASE IT MAKE ME REALY HAPY WHEN PEOPlL DO THAT! ILY XOXOXOXX**

**Chapter 13-Cirrus)**

Thor lookd into Summer's pretty blue eyes with much amazement! "_wow_ Summer I never even thought of that!" he whispred silently.

"becus that would make total snese!" expiated summer. "when my necklase broke efore it wasnt actually broken it was just because yu had left the building! becuase it was fixed when you came back!" and then she didnt say anything else becaus she and Thor were gazing intensly and romanticaly into each othres eyes with much excitment and relationship!

"Oh this_ is grate!""_ Sumer signaled. "If you are my truest love then I can stil spend loads of tiem with you and Nyerlnyre because I would be spending time with my true love as well!"

"I am vrey hapy that we thoght of this SUmsy! We should go and tell Isabeau! "

And they raucousd out of the cupbord and ran to Isabeau with much extradition.

"Isabeau!" Sumer yleled! "I totally found out that Thor is totaly my true love!"

"And Isabeau!" Yeleled Thor also! He was really pumped! "I totally found out that Sumer is MY true love!"

"That's great guys!" Isabeau was happily. "But then wy isnt Smer aslep?"

"Oh right, well we havnt actully kised yet" blushed Thor goruously. He was so hansome! thought Summer because she was really happy.

**"Well then how do you actualy now he is your true love?"**yelled Isabeu and Ironn Man is undrestandable because the conquest of love can be frestrating.

"But isnt kising in public kind of rank and naughty?" Thor behested.

"NOPE!"Isabeau yelped "Me and Loki do it all the tiem!" And Loki nodded in agrement. But Thor stil looked kind of nevrous. But all of a sudden Summer jumed into his warm and lovin arms and kissed him on his beautiful ruby thundery lips. It was the best kiss ever on the whole of the planet! And they hi fived whne they kised becaus they were sooo happy. It wasnt even raining outisde anymore and the sun was rely briht becaus Thor was rally happy. and shooting stars were goin everywhere in the daytime because of the cosmetic alignment that the kiss had crated. And then Summer fell asleep for the first time in three years and ot because she was looking at Thor. Now she never would faint because of looking at Thor again. Thor smiled at her sleepign form in his arms and he had dimples in his cheecks. And all because True loves kiss is soooo magical.

THE END.


End file.
